


The Queen Is In Need Of Her Champion

by Batwoman56



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, alice returns to underlnad, but it's mostly just gay, disaster gays don't realize they love each other, enough pining to replant a forest, there is some plot, there's some action and depiction of injuries but nothing too gory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman56/pseuds/Batwoman56
Summary: Alice promised her queen that she would return one day. Now seven years later she has a feeling that something is pulling her back to Underland. But will Alice be able to act as a proper Champion to The White Queen while trying to hide her feelings for her liege? And how will her sudden return affect Queen Mirana?Reposting an old work that was abandoned for a while and updating again
Relationships: Alice Kingsleigh/Mirana of Marmoreal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. Ch.1: The Champion Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N: so uhhhhhh...I started this story almost ten years ago and then life happened but I haven't been able to stop thinking about this story at least once a month for years. So after a lot of thinking and getting a computer once again, I decided to overhaul the first two chapters and make some changes and continue. I don't expect anyone to even read it, it's been so long since I posted the second chapter that really at this point I'm just finishing it for myself. Because honestly, I haven't felt like even looking at my own writing in almost a decade so it feels good to want to be creative again.**
> 
> **I originally wrote and planned this out before the "Through the Looking glass" film was a thing so I'm pretty much going to pretend it didn't happen but I will be cherry-picking small details from it that might be useful.**
> 
> **_BoldItalics are flashbacks,_ ** _thoughts or emphasis are italic_
> 
> No beta we die like Millennials

**The Queen Is In Need Of Her Champion**

**Chapter one: The Champion Returns**

Alice Kingsley sat at the desk in her private quarters aboard _The Wonder_ , where she was supposed to be filling out her Captain's log before they left port; instead, she found herself lost in thought as she stared out the porthole, her mind far away. The past few weeks she had been experiencing a deep, persistent, aching feeling in the center of her chest, just under her breastbone. She had seen the ship's physician and a local doctor when they arrived at port but they had both declared her to be in perfect health for a woman her age. No matter what she did, or the remedy she tried the ache refused to go away and was slowly getting worse.

 _I bet Queen Mirana would be able to cure this illness._ She thought wistfully of Underlandland and the Queen she had left behind those long seven years ago.

Suddenly the ache turned into an intense stabbing pain that made Alice grit her teeth and grip her pen tight enough that for a moment she might break it. As quickly as it came the stabbing feeling was gone, fading back to the dull ache it was previously. Before Alice had time to contemplate the strange happenings further a knock sounded from outside her quarters.

"Enter." She called, moving her logbook aside and sitting up straight in her chair. The door was pushed open and Lieutenant Jackson, her first mate and trusted friend entered, several bound stacks of paper in his hands.

"The last of the cargo is being loaded and tied down now, Captain. Here are the final manifests, verified by both the Harbor Master and myself." He said placing the bundles on Alice's desk. He then stood up to his full height of over six feet, his bulky frame tower over his sitting Captain, saluting quickly. "We're just waiting on Lord Ascot to arrive back on board and we should be ready to leave port within the hour."

"Excellent, Lieutenant, thank you." Alice took the first bundle and began to leaf through it with one hand, the other pulling her manifest book from within the desk. "Have the crew prepare to make sail now, that way we can leave as soon as His Lordship arrives. The Sooner we get back to England the sooner we can set out again."

"Of course, Captain. I've already given the order, anticipating you would want to leave as soon as possible. Especially given our latest run-in with pirates off the South Coast." Alice smiled, Malcolm Jackson was an absolute godsend of a first mate. The twenty-four-year-old man had spent his entire life at sea with his father, who had been Charle's Kingsley's own first mate when he was alive. Jackson grew up onboard _The Wonder_ and knew the ship inside and out and knew the crew just as well. He was intelligent, kind, and quick-witted and had helped Alice keep _The Wonder_ out of danger and her crew and cargo safe since the first day Alice had stepped on board as Captain. Alice had suspected the only reason he was not Captain of his own trade vessel was out of his love and devotion to the ship he called home for so long.

"My wonderful Jackson, whatever would I do without you?" Alice stood and moved to her navigation table and began rifling through the chart and maps there.

"Probably would have run aground off the Australian Coast back in '73." The brunette man quipped, producing the exact map Alice was looking for and holding it out. "Or capsized in the great South China Storm of '75."

At Alice's soft glare he tacked on a quick: "Ma'am."

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Alice took the map with a smirk and unrolled it. "You may go now, cheeky blighter."

"Captain." Jackson snapped a smart salute, a smile fighting at the corners of his mouth, and turned to leave but paused as he reached the door. "Captain, before I go...if I may ask a question out of place? As a friend?"

"Of course, Malcolm. You can always talk to me, you know that." Alice looked up at her friend with concern. Jackson was her closest friend in the world, well...this world perhaps. The other man turned from the door and wrung his hands for a moment.

"Alice, are you quite well? I've noticed you've sent for two physicians in as many weeks, and on this last voyage, you've seemed...distant, more somber. Have you received ill news? Can I do anything to alleviate your burden?" Jackson walked closer and placed a hand on Alice's shoulder, dark eyes meeting his Captain's imploringly. "At the risk of being terribly improper ma'am; I care for you, so greatly, Alice. To me, you're the elder sister I always wanted as a boy."

Alice let out a withering sigh and hung her head, leaning heavily on the navigation table. "In truth? I don't know Malcolm. I am haunted by a melancholy, plagued by a physical pain that won't leave me day or night. Both physicians report I'm the picture of health. That the pain in my chest and my blue disposition are likely signs of homesickness, but I have never wanted to stand on English soil less in my life than I have these past months. Yet no matter what adventure we have aboard this ship, it still feels wrong, like something is missing. Like I'm not where I should be."

"Do you perhaps tire of life at sea?"

"If you asked me that seven years ago I would have kicked you off this ship and right into the harbor, but...now?" Alice shook her head. "Now I don't know what to think. But I worry that if I don't find the root of this ache soon it will grow to be more than I can bear."

"How can I help you?" Jackson stood resolutely at her side, always looking to find the solution and act as quickly as possible. Whether it be a damaged keel in the middle of the Pacific or a mystery illness it would seem.

"I'm not sure it's that easy, my friend. I believe I have some thinking to do, questions that need answers." Alice stood and straightened the jacket and waistcoat of her naval uniform. "And You have a ship to prepare, but I'll let you know if I come to any grand realizations."

Jackson gave Alice's shoulder one final squeeze with a soft smile before he snapped to attention and saluted. "Dismissed Captain?"

Alice nodded and saluted back. "Dismissed, Lieutenant. I'll be on deck shortly."

Lieutenant Jackson turned on his heel and sped out, leaving Alice once again alone in her Captain's quarters. She walked over to the rear of the room and stared out the wide window, running any and every possible solution through her mind. She had one idea of what it might be, but she wasn't sure. Suddenly she saw a shock of red hair bolt up the dock toward _The Wonder_ , Lord Ascot had finally finished his business at the trading post office it seemed.

 _Well, time to put the matter aside for now,_ she mused as she grabbed her Captain's saber and swordbelt from where it sat against her desk and belted them on, she had a ship to launch.

* * *

Later that night _The Wonder_ sailed peacefully on calm waters, under a star-filled sky. The crew had just finished their evening meal and were moving to complete their evening tasks; Alice was making her nightly rounds, checking on everyone and everything before she ended her inspection at the bow of the ship. All was well.

 _Well, mostly._ Alice thought as she reached up to rub her chest just below the knot of her cravat, hoping to alleviate some of the discomfort; but to no avail.

"Everything ship-shape, Captain?" Came a soft but jovial voice from behind her. Alice turned to see Lord Ascot making his way along the railing, a soft smile on his lips.

"As it always is aboard _The Wonder,_ Your Lordship." Alice gave a slight bow as she spoke. He nodded back and came to stand next to the young Captain.

"Beautiful night, The view of the sky is beyond description all the way out here. So quiet, so peaceful." He remarked almost reverently. Alice hummed her agreement. "I must thank you, Alice. I was wary at first when you suggested I travel with you on occasion, I had never been much of a sailor in my youth. But these few months at sea have been some of the most enriching of my life! Getting to see so much of the world beyond our own shore has done me better than I can think anything else ever could have. And I have you to thank for it, my dear."

"The pleasure is mine, my Lord. You've done so much for the crew and myself, and even my family; we're honored to have you with us, for as long as you would like to sail."

"Oh, nonsense!" Ascot waved his hand. "With your absolutely wonderful ideas, and the new trade routes that mad mind of yours has come up with, it would be criminal for the board and I not to bend over backward to do everything we could for you all. It's a privilege to be here and witness it in person. Though I do admit, I am so looking forward to returning home, I quite miss simple old England."

Alice leaned on the railing, looking out where the stars met the dark water. "I'm glad you're excited to return home, your Lordship. Though you will be missed by all onboard."

"Are you not excited to return?" The older man turned his full attention toward Alice.

"I'm not certain what I am, Sir. I find myself unsettled as of late. I'm so restless and unsure of what I should do next or where I should go that it keeps me up at night. The only thing that I am certain of is that I'm very much Alice. Or at least I think I am."

"You certainly are." Ascot laughed softly. "Well, my dear Captain, know this; I have known you all your life and your father was my closest friend in this life, and I know for a fact that he would be so very proud of you...As am I for that matter. Daughter in law or no. If there is anything I can do to help with your decision, you know where to find me. I trust you have quite a lot of thinking to do before we reach home."

And with that Lord Ascot patted Alice softly, if not slightly awkwardly on the back and left her standing alone again at the railing. As Alice stood and stared into the brilliantly starry sky above she began to ponder over something else Lord Ascot had said.

 _Home._ Alice thought. _England is not my home, it hasn't been since my father died. But The Wonder doesn't quite feel like home either, it might have at some point, but not anymore._

Suddenly a thought occurred to Alice. If England and _The Wonder_ weren't her home, then what was? Home was where you felt happy, safe, and wanted. She certainly felt wanted aboard _The Wonder_ , and for a time she had even been so happy here, but that feeling had faded over the years. Alice thought back to the last time she felt at home...It had been almost seven years ago...when she was in Underland. When she thought of Underland the ache in her chest briefly increased in intensity before calming again.

 _Curiouser and curiouser._ Alice decided to try a quick experiment. She thought of England, no change in the ache. She thought of Underland, it flared. She imagined her sister Margaret and her mother, nothing happened. Hatter came to mind and the pain became worse. She thought of Jackson, her best friend; nothing. Then she conjured an image of the one she truly missed most, _her queen,_ the beautiful Mariana of Marmoreal. The pain became so intense that Alice's legs gave out and she gasped for breath as her knees hit the deck, clutching her chest as the pain finally began to subside and return to the deep aching feeling. It was at that moment everything fell into place; the pain was a signal.

Alice slowly stood and reached into the breast pocket of her coat, withdrawing a small metal tin and a folded piece of paper she always carried with her. She thought about the last seven years and how they had prepared her for the future. She had used her travels as not only a chance to properly master the art of swordplay but various other martial disciplines. She had also spent a great deal of time studying the cultures of the world, finding wonder in how so many people could be so similar yet so different at the same time. She truly had become a student of the world in every sense of the expression. She had met foreign dignitaries and dined with royalty, learning the proper ways to comport herself among those born into grace. Alice replaced the two small objects back into her pocket and nodded to herself, everything was clear now. Something was calling her back to Underland, and whatever it was, she was ready, she was worthy. Now she just needed to make the proper preparations, there were things to pack, plans to put into action, and letters to write.

She turned, intent on heading below deck to her quarters when Jackson approached.

"Captain, some of the men will be gathering around the fire brazier for a bit before turning in and we were wondering if you would like to join us? Perhaps regale us all with one of those fantastic tall tales of yours?"

"Just one for tonight, Lieutenant," Alice felt lighter as she descended to the mid-deck with her first mate. Her path was clear now, she could enjoy one last night of frivolity with the crew she held so close to her heart. "There are a few matters I need to attend tonight and early in the morning."

"Anything I could assist you with ma'am?"

"No, these are things I must take care of myself, personal letters and such. Now," Alice clapped her hands and rubbed them together when they arrived where several of the crew had finished breathing life into the iron brazier, the flames curling over the top and spilling out a much welcome warmth. "Any requests gentlemen? Something new? something old?"

"The one about the knight who kills the jbber-hoakey!" The cook piped up from across the fire, several others chiming in to agree with him.

"The champion and the Jabberwocky it is then! Did I ever tell you about the twist in that story?" Alice tucked her hands behind her back as her crew shook their heads fervently. Already hanging on her every word. "Oh yes, you see; not only was the champion sworn to serve the good and kind White Queen, but he didn't realize until it was too late and they were separated, that he was in love with her."

"No!" The cook's cabin boy, Willie gasped. "Does she love him too?"

How will he see her again?" The quartermaster piped in. Alice held up her hands and they all fell silent and wide-eyed. It was no secret that her band of tough as nails sailors were soft-hearted romantics at their core.

"Settle in gentlemen, and I'll tell you all about it, from the beginning…" And so Alice began to retell the story of the champion who slew a monster and fell for a queen, her story. But none of them needed to know that.

* * *

The next morning, only a few hours after the sun had risen Alice stood at her desk as she carefully finished sealing the last letter she had written that morning, this one addressed to her mother. She placed the thick envelope down on the tidy desk alongside the other four and lifted her eyes to look around the room, checking that she had missed nothing in her preparation. Two sea chests sat out of the way against the far wall, packed tightly and stacked one on top of the other; one labeled to be sent to her mother, the other to Margaret and her children. Both chests were filled to the brim with fine silks, spices, and many other treasures she has picked up during her travels and purchased as gifts for her family, including several unique toys for Margaret's two young children and even some pipe tobacco for Lowel; who had been the definition of terrified good behavior under the watchful eyes of Alice and her mother. Resting on the floor next to her desk sat a large canvas seabag, tied closed tightly, ready to go at a moment's notice. And laying on the desk, just below the five sealed letters sat her Captain's sword.

After determining everything was exactly where she needed it she walked over to her wardrobe and began to dress in the only outfit that remained inside. A beautiful suit she had commissioned from the finest tailor in Hong Kong and had saved for this very occasion. She quickly set about dressing; slipping the stark white linen shirt over her head, its stiff collar resting just below her jaw, and tucking the bottom hem into the equally brilliant fitted trousers of the same color that came next. She quickly pulled on her freshly shined black calf-length boots and retrieved her silver waistcoat, the inside lined with a plum color fabric so dark it appeared almost black in color, matching dark thread embroidering the edges. After doing up her silver cufflinks she reached for the final two garments inside the wardrobe and made her way over to her dressing table.

She draped her white tailcoat over the back of the chair and dropped the silver cravat on the table. Pulling open one of the small drawers in the table she withdrew the four small throwing daggers she had taken to carrying even since an incident involving pirates in the Gulf of Thailand and knelt to place one knife each in a hidden sheathe sewn into the top of each boot, standing she set the other two on the table and picked up the oval locket made of shining white gold that rested there. She had purchased the locket over six years ago, after paying extra to have an engraving of her own devising etched inside she had worn it on her person every day since; only taking it off to clean it, as she had done that morning. Alice opened the delicate clasp and read the brief inscription inside before quickly snapping it closed and placing it around her neck, tucking it out of sight under her shirt. Next, she buttoned up the shirt front and collar and tied the cravat neatly around her neck. After making sure the knot was straight she buttoned the waistcoat and slid her arms into the tailcoat, settling it smartly on her shoulder. She checked the edges and interior of the cutaway coat, looking for any snagged fabric or loose threads in the dark embroidery and lining that matched that of her waistcoat.

After ensuring every thread was in place she grabbed the two remaining daggers off her table and placed them into the matching sheaths sewn into the interior left side of her coat just above her waist. She then turned to inspect herself in the floor-length mirror next to her dressing table. Not a hair out of place, she had to admit she was impressed with the fit of the garment. The tailor may have looked at her strangely when she commissioned the suit made for her and not a man, and while the special alterations she had requested had raised the price quite a bit; it had absolutely been worth every cent in Alice's opinion. After all, she had to look her best for today, didn't she?

 _Everything is finally ready, I'm ready._ she thought as she reached into yet another interior pocket of her coat and pulled out the small tin and bit of parchment once again, her mind wandering back to the day she had received them.

**_An overwhelming sense of happiness hung in the air at the chessboard battlefield, the Jabberwocky was dead and the tyranny of the Red Queen had finally come to an end. Queen Mirana gracefully approached her champion, a small vial in hand._ **

" **_You have our everlasting gratitude. And for your efforts on our behalf..." The Queen presented Alice with a vial filled with the blood of the Jabberwocky. Alice took the vial and did not respond to her queen's thanks, her mind swirling solemnly. If the Hatter hadn't intervened the Jabberwocky would have killed her, Underland would have remained under the power of The Red Queen and she would have failed Mirana._ **

" **_Will this take me home?" Alice asked stoically._ **

" **_If that is what you chose," Mirana replied while offering a sad smile as she reached out and gently touched her champion's cheek, not noticing the way the girl leaned ever so slightly into the touch. But before she turned away Alice spoke._ **

" **_I will return one day, My Queen. I do not know when, but I promise you,...I will return." Alice bowed to her queen when she finished speaking. Mirana opened her mouth as if to speak but paused and instead closed it with a nod and a gentle smile, before gliding away to stand with the other inhabitants of Underland as Alice raised the vial to her lips._ **

" **_You could stay." Hatter offered sadly. Alice turned with a bright smile._ **

" **_What an idea...a crazy, mad, wonderful idea." Her smile fell. "But I can't. There are questions I have to answer, things I have to do."_ **

**Like become someone worthy of this armor, so I can be the champion Underland deserves, that Mariana deserves.** **_Alice thought. She then drank the blood of the Jabberwocky and smiled again._ **

" **_Be back again before you know it." She assured Tarrant. His expression remained flat and he stared at a point to Alice's right._ **

" **_You won't remember me." He muttered._ **

" **_Of course I will, how could I forget?" Her words had no effect on the madman so she tried a different approach. "Hatter...Why_ ** **is** **_a raven like a writing desk?"_ **

" **_Haven't the slightest idea." At this Hatter smiled slightly and leaned forward to whisper in Alice's ear. "Fairfarren Alice."_ **

**_With that Underland faded away and Alice made her way back to the party. Later that night when Alice returned home from discussing her apprenticeship with Lord Ascot she found a small parcel on her bed. It had no markings on it to derive its origin, it was simply white cloth tied together with a dark bow. Alice opened it to find a small tin that fit in the palm of her hand and a folded piece of parchment. Unfolding the parchment revealed it to be a note written in silver ink, the flowing script read:_ **

**_My Dear Brave Champion,_ **

**_Alice, you promised you would return to me one day. When that day comes take the tin that was sent with this letter and smear its contents over any door frame, then walkthrough. This is an easier and much more pleasant method or arrival than falling down a rabbit hole, don't you think? Until that day arrives I wish you the best of luck and utmost happiness in the many adventures you are sure to have._ **

**_Until we meet again,_ **

**_Mirana of Marmoreal_ **

**_Alice refolded the letter and placed it and the tin in her breast pocket; determined to never let it leave her presence._ **

A knock at her cabin door brought Alice back to the present. "Enter" She called tucking the note and tin back in her pocket over her heart, where she had always kept it.

The door opened to reveal Lieutenant Jackson and Lord Ascot, the former pausing to salute after closing the door behind them both.

"You sent for us Captain?" Jackson asked.

"Yes thank you for stopping by so early, Your Lordship, Lieutenant. Please take a seat." Alice directed them to the two chairs facing the captain's desk and took her place standing behind it. "We have much to discuss and less time than is ideal to do it in."

Lord Ascot sat first and motioned to her state of dress. "You've put on the "Homecoming suit" you had made, you do know we won't reach England for at least two weeks, correct?"

"And we don't make port for our next pick up for another four days, captain." Jackson pointed out still standing next to his chair.

Alice let out a slight laugh and took her seat, Lieutenant Jackson following suit after. She began to double-check the letters and parcels of paper on her desk as she spoke."Yes, but I won't be returning to England, Gentlemen. Nor will I be onboard when we reach port in Portugal. I'm leaving as soon as we finish this conversation as a matter of fact. I fear I'm terribly overdue as it is, and I can't bear to postpone my departure any longer, even a day. "

"What do you mean you're leaving today?" Lord Ascot questioned, his bewilderment clear. "We're on a ship in the middle of the ocean, where could you possibly go?"

Alice decided to answer his question with her own as she looked up to meet the gaze of both men. "I have a story to tell you, a true one mind you-but I can't help but wonder, will you both think me mad after I finish with it?"

Lord Ascot spared at glance at Jackson before speaking. "Alice, knowing you are the daughter of my brilliant late business partner, after getting to know you so well these last few years and so many of your outlandish ventures proving incredibly fruitful you would be hard-pressed to make me think you are anything other than completely, brilliantly, mad. But to quote an old friend of mine; "all the best people are"."

"With all due respect, Captain; You're absolutely barmy." Jackson chimed in. "But we'd all be dead ten times over if you weren't."

Alice leaned back in her chair and folded one leg over the other. "Very well, But you must let me explain it all through, all the way to the end; no matter how daffed or impossible it may sound. Do you agree?"

Both men nodded and Alice continued. "Lord Ascot, do you remember how as a child, when my father was alive I would often tell him about the strangest dreams I would have, of talking animals, a mad hatter who threw extravagant tea parties, and a tyrant queen with an abnormally large head? And Malcolm, all the fantastic stories I tell of the young knight in a magical land?"

Both men nodded slowly again, quizzical looks on their faces.

"Well it wasn't a dream and they aren't stories created by an overactive imagination stuck at sea. It was all completely real." Both jaws dropped, fighting the urge to interrupt, but having promised to listen they kept quiet.

Over the next hour, Alice told her mentor and her best friend of both her trips to what she called Wonderland but was really Underland. The men listened intently as she described with such realistic delta and memory; the feud between two sister queens-one a tyrant and one kind and just-the champion who did not want to fight and the battle of the Chessboard. Though she was careful to never mention that she was the champion, she merely described herself as one of the observers of the battle. She then explained the correlation she had discovered between the pain in her chest and Underland, and that something must be pulling her back. When she finished all was silent in the cabin, the gentle rocking of the boat the only proof that time had not frozen. After an immeasurable amount of time Lord Ascot spoke first.

"So that's how you acquired those scars on your arm. I thought you didn't have them before you disappeared from the party and suddenly minutes later you did. I thought I was just unobservant and that you might have passed over an angry tomcat but really it was a-what did you call it? A Dander-rat?"

"Bandersnatch." Alice corrected causing Lord Ascot to nod. "You truly believe me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He declared with a laugh. "It-oddly enough-makes perfect sense. Your absence from the party, your disheveled appearance when you returned, especially how the determined side of you had finally awoken after being dormant for so long."

Alice turned her attention to Lieutenant Jackson, who had not moved or looked up from where he started at the desk since she finished her story. "And what about you Malcolm? Do you believe me?"

The younger man shook his head and looked up. "By all rights, it should make no sense, I shouldn't even consider it as fact and yet…"

He finally met Alice's eyes. "Of course I believe you. It shouldn't make any sense but of course, because it's you; it makes perfect sense."

Alice let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness for that, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't believe me. Well...I know what I would have done but believing certainly makes everything much easier."

"But my dear girl, must you return to the world of nonsense you spoke of?" Lord ascot asked. "What of your mother and sister? And of your position within the company? And frankly, how will you return? Last I checked there aren't any rabbit holes aboard this ship."

"And even if you can get back what about the ship and the crew? Would you really leave us without a captain or direction in the middle of the ocean, Alice?" There seemed to be hurt, almost betrayal in Jackson's eyes as he spoke.

"Fortunately my good men, I have put the proper plans in place to assure that everyone and everything is taken care of and provided written instructions for all." Alice stood from her desk and picked up the first two thick letters offering them to Lord Ascot. "First the personals. These are for my mother and sister respectively, explaining the situation and my decision to go, among other things. Against the far wall, there are my two sea chests. I've filled them with the remains of my belongings and everything I've collected for my family back in England. Will you see to it they arrive at Kingsley Manor safely and deliver the letters there, your lordship?"

"Of course." Ascot placed the letters down in front of him. "What now my dear?"

"Now to business." Alice took the final three envelopes, handing two more to Lord Ascot and the final one to Jackson. " First there My Lord, You will find a transcription of all my stories from Underland. You always said I should sit down with that writer friend of yours, Mr. Carroll, and make a book of it. Well, there you are. If Mr. Carroll finds the story worthy of writing up properly and publishing then I trust you will assist in negotiating a fair percentage of the royalties be paid out to my mother and a moderate finders fee for yourself?"

"How wonderful!" The elder man spoke excitedly. "I know Lewis will absolutely love a chance to write this up, he's been dying to pick your brain since I told him of your first expedition to China. I supposed this will be more than enough to sate him for some time. And the other parcel?"

"In just a moment, your Lordship. First, we must tend to the matter of the ship, the crew, and the missing Captain." Alice walked from behind her desk as she spoke and stopped behind Jackson, touching the shoulder of his naval coat, and began to fiddle with his epaulets. "Why Jackson, your uniform is out of order."

"Out of order?!" The younger man squawked in outraged disbelief reaching up to feel his epaulets.

"Eyes front Lieutenant!" Alice snapped and quick as a flash Jackson turned his head forward and brought his hands down. Alice continued to adjust his epaulets and the Lieutenant insignias on his collar as she spoke. "I'll set it right Malcolm. As I was saying; in normal circumstances, a captain who is vacating their position can name an acting replacement for the duration of the voyage but upon arriving at the port that appointment is void and the owner of the vessel would name a permanent replacement. However, since I am not only the current Captain but the owner of _The Wonder_ any appointment I make is permanent and irreversible by any other outside body. There you are Malcolm, all set to rights."

Alice clapped her hands on the sitting man's shoulder and then continued back around the desk. When she reached it she picked up the Captain's saber that lay across it, studying the sword for a moment.

"And so, as of this moment, I resign my position as Captain and appoint effective immediately Malcolm Reginald Jackson Captain of _The Trade Ship Wonder_." She extended the saber to the seated man who stared up at her in shock. "Do you accept?"

"Captain?" Jackson whispered. "Me? Captain of _The Wonder_?"

"There isn't a person in the world better suited for the position. And besides, you already have the outfit for it." Alice winked slyly and Jackson craned his head to see that Alice had replaced his lieutenant's epaulets and insignias with those bearing the rank of sea captain. She extended the saber again. 'Do you accept the position, Mr. Jackson?"

"Yes, Yes!" Jackson enthusiastically took the saber and stood up, admiring it as he spoke. 'Thank you, ma'am! I won't let you down."

"That isn't possible Malcolm, you've already devoted your life to this ship. I know no one in the world could be a better captain of her. Other than myself of course." She smiled and turned to Lord Ascot. "You'll find a copy of my resignation and appointment of Captain Jackson in with your paperwork. And with my mother's there is a transfer of ownership for _The Wonder_ to her name. As well as strict instructions that should any member of the board try to remove Captain Jackson from his position she is to immediately break contract with the company and take _The Wonder,_ her crew and captain to the nearest competition. Sound fair, your lordship?"

"More than fair, Alice." Ascot let out a slight laugh. "We've been trying to get Jackson off _The Wonder_ and in the post of Captain on board another one of our ships for years. It's about time he received his own command."

Ascot held out his hand to Jackson who shook it enthusiastically. "Congratulations Captain, it is so well deserved."

'Thank you, your Lordship." Jackson looked to Alice and quickly buckled the sword belt around his waist, his hand immediately falling to rest on the pommel.

"Just be careful not to hurt yourself when you find yourself "practicing" with it later." Alice smiled coyly at the younger man who blushed. She then gestured to his parcel forgotten on the desk. "As for direction; as captain, you are free to chart your own course, so long as the board is willing to pay for it all. However, I've taken the liberty of jotting down all the other ideas I've had that we've yet to explore, as well as some advice you might find useful. Of course you now also have complete access to my Captain's log, which should provide you with further insight if you need it. And that gentlemen, should conclude the business portion of our meeting."

"But Alice," Jackson spoke up. "You still haven't told us how you plan to get off the ship and make it to Underland. Are you going to swim for it?"

"With this." Alice withdrew the tin from her jacket and opened it revealing the creamy white balm inside. "This was given to me by My Queen when I left Underland last."

"Your Queen?" Lord Ascot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The White Queen, Mirana of Marmoreal." Alice clarified as she slung the canvas strap of her sea bag over her shoulder. "I don't know how or why, but this feeling I'm having in my chest, this pain. It's pulling back there, to her. I fear that she may be in danger, or that Undlernad has come to trouble again."

"But if the kingdom and the crown are in danger, why not summon that Champion fellow you mentioned? The one who saved the day before?" Lord Ascot had a suspicious smile on his face as he reached up to touch his mustache.

"I think that Champion _has_ been summoned, my Lord." Jackson piped up and walked closer to Alice with a grin. "It's you, isn't it? The champion who slew the monster?"

"Smart man." Alice conceded with a nod. "I was in fact the Champion from my stories. And if I'm right, I still am that champion and Queen Mirana needs me."

"Mirana…" Jackson pondered the name for a moment. "That's that woman, isn't it? The face I've caught you drawing in your personal diary on occasion?"

Alice blushed a deep scarlet and cleared her throat, looking pointedly at the taller man. "I don't know what you're talking about Malcolm, you know I don't draw."

"Of course not," He held up his hands in surrender. "Must have been a fault in my memory."

"I should think so." Alice then took the tin in her left hand and raised it to her nose as she turned to the door of her cabin. She smiled as a scent she associated with her queen wafted through her senses.

"White roses." She whispered.

She then used the fingers of her right hand to smear the white balm over the entryway. She waited a moment and opened the door, but instead of the ship's hallway, she was greeted with an image of the glowing white halls of Marmoreal. She turned back to the other occupants of the room.

"Captain, Your Lordship, I give you Marmoreal Palace."

"My god it worked." Jackson walked over to Alice, staring at the door in awe. "I suppose this really is goodbye then isn't it?"

"It is, my friend." Alice suddenly found herself swept up off the floor in Jackson's arms as he hugged her tightly.

"Oh Alice, I'm so going to miss you, but I know you're going to have such wonderful adventures." He set her-* back down and pulled away, his hands on her shoulders. "Do remember to come back and say hello sometime? When you're not slaying monsters and rescuing damsels, that is?"

"Of course," Alice squeezed his shoulder tightly and turned to face lord Ascot but Jackson leaned closer and whispered in her ear.

"And perhaps you need this Queen just as much as she might need you, eh?"

Alice spluttered for a moment her face a bright red. "I'm still technically the owner of this ship Mr. Jackson. And I would be happy to find a replacement Captain if you would like."

"Just a thought." The other man shrugged with a smile, stepping back.

"Thank you, Lord Ascot, for everything you've done for me and my family. I don't think I can properly express my gratitude to you."

"My dear girl," he held out his arms hesitantly and at Alice's nod wrapped her in a gentle embrace. "I am so proud of the young woman you've become that I just might burst. And if I thought your father would have been proud before, it defies description how he would be feeling now. Whatever the adventure awaiting you, good luck my dear. I promise, I'll see that your mother and sister are well looked after. "

"Thank you, your Lordship." Alice spared one last look at both men. "I'm going to miss you both very much, but I'll see you again, I can feel it."

With that Alice turned and walked through the door. There was a bright flash of light and suddenly Alice found herself standing in one of the Halls of Marmoreal. Alice grinned and adjusted her hold on her Seabag before setting out to find a familiar face and hopefully her Queen.

Alice didn't know how long she wandered the immaculate halls but the ache in her chest had risen to a sharp pain and she was beginning to feel lost in the vast palace when she heard a familiar thumping sound from around the corridor. She hurried around the corner to find Nivens McTwisp hopping in her direction, muttering to himself.

"Hello, McTwisp!" She greeted cheerfully. The White Rabbit continued toward her, awestruck.

"A-Alice? _The_ Alice?" he asked.

"The very same." She replied with a grin. "It's good to see you again.

"Oh, oh my…" McTwisp began panting heavily and before Alice could speak he fell backward and passed out from shock. At that moment another figure entered the hall.

"Oh honestly McTwisp!" Came the voice of Tarrant Hightop as he focused on the prone rabbit. "Can you not go an hour without fainting? I do apologize, dear stranger that you had to witness this but you see, our palace chamberlain has a bit of a nervous disposition."

"Stranger?" Alice asked, crossing her arms over her chest with a smug grin. "And I thought you were worried about _me_ not remembering _you_ , Hatter."

Tarrant stopped in his tracks, his eyes as wide as teacups. "Oh my goodness gracious! Alice!"

With that, he ran at her and swept her into his arms. "It's you! You've finally returned! I knew you would! After all, you did promise and you've never broken a promise! At least not that I know of, but I _do_ know you well. Oh, this year's Frabjous day celebration will be even more spectacular! The people will rejoice and The Queen will be ecstatic and-oh my we must inform The Queen!"

With that Tarrant scooped up the unconscious McTwips and began to tow Alice down the hall, blabbering all the while. "So many have tried to step up as champion since you left but Mirana would have none of them. After all, they didn't have the stomach to harm even a shrub-

"Hatter," Alice called but he didn't seem to hear her.

"-let alone slay a Jabberwocky, unlike you of course! The way you stood against that magnificent beast without even flinching! It was so brave! I remember that day so well-"

"Hatter," Alice called a little louder but it had no effect.

"-Everyone in the kingdom knows of your triumph at the chessboard but since you left fewer and fewer believe you even exist! oh, won't this surprise them! And now maybe-!

"TARRANT!" Alice finally managed to break through to Hatter and pulled them both to a stop. Though she was happy to see her old friend she didn't have time to be dragged all over the palace as the pain in her chest was becoming unbearable. "Calm down Hatter, I'm not going anywhere. Now I really do need to see the Queen, so will you tell me where she is?"

"Ah yes, of course!" Hatter let go of her hand and set McTwips on the ground. He then opened a simple-looking wooden door that opened to reveal an alley of white brick no more than ten feet long which opened out onto a raised dais which steps lead out into an ornate room filled with the elegantly dressed members of The White Court. And there on the dais directly in front of Alice was the sight she had missed most in her time away from Underland. Queen Mirana of Marmoreal sat as beautiful, graceful, and regal as ever upon her throne as she addressed the courtiers. As Alice gazed upon her queen for the first time in seven years the pain in her chest vanished. A slight shuffling beside her brought Alice's attention to McTwisp who had just regained consciousness.

"I just had the most shocking dream. I dreamt that Alice had..." He trailed off as he sat up and his eyes landed on the blonde. "Oh my..."

His body sagged as if he was fainting again but Tarrant hoisted him back onto his feet. "Now there's no time for that Nivens, you must go and announce Alice's return to the Queen."

McTwips nodded and went to walk by Alice who stopped him.

"There will be no need for that McTwips." She whispered. "It looks as if they're almost done and I don't want to interrupt."

"Are you sure?" McTwisp asked just as quietly.

"Positive. I can wait." And with that Alice placed her bag on the floor leaning against the wall and moved to clasp her hands behind her back, shoulders back and relaxed; a slight smile on her lips as her eyes scanned across the throne room.

"We shall leave you to your audience with the Queen then. I will see you soon I hope." Hatter said happily. Alice nodded in response but Hatter didn't see it as he had already ushered McTwips back through the wooden door and into the hall, closing it quietly behind himself.

As Alice observed her gaze kept returning to the queen. Every gesture and shift in body language was taken in by the watching champion. Alice drew her eyes in the direction of the court, looking over each of the loyal nobles when she noticed a discrepancy. Two figures in white cloaks stood on either side of the hall and though they were dressed in the brilliant whites of Mirana's court they carried themselves with an entirely different air; their body language was tense as they shifted with unease, their eyes darting around the room. The queen was drawing the meeting to a close when the mysterious figures each began to draw something from under their cloak. The pain in Alice's chest returned with a vengeance as she realized what was going on. In an instance Alice had drawn the two daggers from her coat and sprinted into the throne room toward the queen and shouted:

"Your Majesty, look out!" The words had barely left her lips when she flung the first dagger at one figure, the second weapon leaving her had a moment later in the direction of the other assassin in the exact same instant two _twang_ sounds rang out through the room. Alice then collided with a stunned Mirana and sent them both to the floor as a scream of distress sounded from across the room and a biting pain exploded in Alice's right side causing her to groan as she hovered over the prone monarch.

 _This is_ not _good._ Alice thought.

* * *

Queen Mirana sat on her throne listening to the reports of her advisors. Everything was running smoothly in Underland, the people were happy, the land beautiful once again, and should any resident of Underland have a problem the queen would listen to each and every complaint of her subjects once a week and then do her best to resolve the problem. Frabjous day was approaching once again and the annual celebration was the main topic of discussion at this particular meeting. Planning and preparation, the scheduled arrival of various lords and ladies from across the kingdom, and other such details. Mirana looked around her throne room only for her eyes landed upon the suit of armor and sword to her left, they both still boor the dents, scratches, and purple blood they had acquired almost seven years ago as a testament to the bravery of the champion who had stood against the mighty Jabberwocky and slain it.

The Queen's mind drifted back to that fateful day, the day the Jabberwocky was slain, the day her sister Iracebeth had been dethroned, balance had once again been restored to Underland...the day her champion had left her. It had taken all of Mirana's willpower to not ask Alice to stay with her, but the queen realized that would be selfish as Alice had to blaze her own trail. Discover for herself the person she was and wanted to become. So with a heavy heart, The White Queen had watched Alice leave Underland once again, but it was Alice's last statement that kept her heart from completely breaking. **_I will return one day, my queen. I do not know when, but I promise you...I will return._ **The young woman had spoken with such determination Mirana had no other option than to believe her champion's words...well, and make sure she had the means to return when the time came of course. So Mirana had made sure Alice's rooms were always prepared, that way when she did return everything would be ready for her. Breaking out of her daze the queen stood to end the meeting when several things happened in such quick succession that she wasn't able to fully process everything until later.

Someone shouted, "Your Majesty, look out!"

There was were multiple _twang_ sounds, someone threw her to the floor, she heard a _thunk_ from behind her, someone across the room screamed in pain and someone else hovered over her, shielding her with their body. She couldn't properly tell who it was-though they seemed familiar-but she _could_ tell they were panting for breath.

"Are you...injured...my Queen?" The figure gasped and it was at that moment Mirana recognized the golden hair figure hovering over her.

"Alice?" The Queen whispered looking into warm brown eyes.

"A-are you...injured?" Alice persisted, her arms beginning to shake.

The Queen shook her head and Alice pushed herself to her feet before helping the queen up, her left hand pressed tightly to her own right side the entire time. Sounds of a struggle drifted from across the throne room. Mirana was slightly shocked when she was pushed behind her champion who now had drawn a third dagger from her boot with her right hand, her left leaving her own side to reach back and rest protectively on the Queen's waist. Mirana then realized where the shouts of pain and struggle were coming from as she saw several guards apprehend a man with a dagger sticking out of his left shoulder while the struggling was coming from a woman on the other side of the hall who was trying to tear herself free of the dagger that went through her tunic and into the wall, pinning her in place while several other guards rushed her. The guards quickly overwhelmed her and the assassins were escorted from the throne room to the dungeon where they would await questioning and trial. The members of the court had all frozen in place not sure what was going on or who was standing so protectively in front of their queen.

"You may take your leave," Mirana said to those assembled before her. They all quickly dispersed talking quietly to one another about what they had just witnessed. As soon as she finished speaking she turned her attention to her champion who remained in front of her, unmoving. Mirana observed how Alice's breathing had turned into ragged gasps, that her entire body was shaking horribly and she seemed barely able to keep her grip on the dagger. Mirana placed her hand over Alice's resting on her waist. But when their hands touched The Queen noticed a wet substance coated her champion's hand. She let out a small gasp when she looked down to see the blood staining Alice's hand. She then remembered how the blonde had clutched at her side moments before.

"Alice?" she called gently while trying to turn her champion around. "Where are you injured?"

"I'm f-f-fine...Your Majesty." Alice said, keeping her right side out of Mariana's view. The queen took in how Alice's face was deathly pale and her brow was covered in sweat as her shaking became so intense that the dagger slipped from her fingers, clattering to the marble floor. Mirana forced Alice to turn completely revealing a large bloodstain quickly spreading across the right side of her coat and the end of a crossbow bolt that poked out through the material.

"Alice..." Mirana gasped as she began to formulate a plan. She did not get far however as Alice muttered;

"My...Queen I..." Before her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed. The queen quickly caught her champion and shouted for the guards who ran over and took the injured woman from their queen. Mirana noticed Alice's chest still rose and fell but it was incredibly labored.

"Quickly, take her to my chambers; I will be there shortly." And with that, she lifted the front of her dress and ran for the kitchen. She had a small alchemy table in her chambers but the one in the kitchen was much larger and had all of the supplies she might need. After bursting into the kitchen and gathering everything she would need she ran as fast as she could without tripping over her dress back to her chambers. Once there she ordered the guards out and set her supplies on the alchemy that one of the guards had wisely moved closer to the bed, where the bleeding Alice lay. Mirana walked over to Alice and as she set about tending to her champion she whispered;

"My brave champion, I have waited too long for your return just to have you leave me once again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so some changes were made from the old version but yeah if anyone is reading this let me know what you think, I'd appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2: The Champion Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So A LOT was changed in the edit of chapter two and I added enough that it more than double the word count.
> 
> I originally wrote and planned this out before the "Through the Looking glass" film was a thing so I'm pretty much going to pretend it didn't happen but I will be cherry-picking small details from it that might be useful.
> 
> no beta, we die like women!

**Chapter 2: The Champion Lives**

Queen Mirana sat on the bed next to her champion and carefully removed Alice's coat and waistcoat. She then cast the ruined garments to the ground and turned her attention back to her patient. She examined the still bleeding wound and found that she would have to cut Alice's shirt away where the bolt was so that she could remove it and tend to the injury, and quickly or Alice risked bleeding to death. Grabbing a pair of scissors she cut away the stained red linen and removed Alice's shirt with gentle hands, leaving the girl in just her undergarments, trousers, and boots. She began to inspect the now uncovered wound and had to resist the urge to vomit as she observed the bloodied mass of flesh and metal that was her champion's side. After getting over her initial reaction Mirana was thankful to find that due to the angle Alice had been running at when she was hit by the quarrel it did not penetrate directly into her abdomen head-on, but at a slant, entering the far side of her abdomen just above her right hip and moved up toward her ribs. Though it looked as if the tip may have fractured the ribs.

Mirana's relief was short-lived however as she noticed the skin around the wound was becoming a sickly green and the veins across Alice's abdomen were bulging darkly against the skin. Her eyes darted to the bolt that was sticking out of Alice's side and widened when she saw a dark liquid coated the shaft. She turned to her alchemy table, grabbed a vial, and began looking for the proper ingredients. She found them with ease and poured an ounce of troll mucus into the vial along with a teaspoon of powdered wolfs-bane, she then mixed the two together, the result being a viscous transparent solution. Mirana grabbed a knife from her table and carefully scraped some of the dark liquid off the bolt and dropped it into the vial. The liquid turned from clear to bright orange.

"Just as I thought," She whispered as she began to work as quickly as possible. She was racing against the clock more than ever now.

The quarrels had been coated with the juice of Nadder-berries; the deadliest poison in Underland. Luckily mirana knew how to make the antidote but she would have to hurry as it only took fifteen minutes for Nadder poison to kill its victim. She set about making the antidote with single minded determination. First, she took a strip of bark from the Lu-Lu tree and ground it into a powder before pouring it into a bowl with a cup of Phoenix tears and a pint of dempa-snail slime. She then put the bowl over a high flame and began making the other half of the antidote. Powdered unicorn horn was poured into a flask of darkshadow venom and mixed gently before a half-cup of diced leach liver was added, along with the heart of a fairy ring. She put that in a bucket of ice to chill for three minutes and turned off the flame below the now simmering bowl. She took the bowl and added a pinch of scurvy grass, half a hydra ear, and five tenick leaves. After the leaves dissolved into the solution she took the now chilled flask from the bucket of ice and mixed its contents slowly into the large bowl. Mirana was now holding a bowl filled with a dark blue liquid. She scooped up a cup's worth and turned her attention back to her champion.

Alice was still unconscious and her breathing was rapid and shallow. Her chest giving a terrible rattling with each breath. To make things worse her body was twitching slightly, just a few more moments and she would begin convulsing. Mirana wasted no time and quickly lifted Alice's head, pouring the liquid into her open mouth. Alice swallowed reflexively and in seconds the cup was empty. One that was done, Mirana turned her attention to the bolt that was still stuck in Alice's side. She examined it and noted that the tip _had_ embedded itself in Alice's ribs. She absolutely _hated_ to do it but she would have to pull the bolt out or the poison coating it would overpower the antidote she had given the warrior. She quickly mixed together a solution that would slow the bleeding and numb the pain, then gave it to Alice so the younger woman wouldn't bleed to death or feel what Mirana was about to do.

She took a pair of forceps off her table with her right hand and used them to grasp the end of the bolt while bracing her left hand against Alice's shoulder. She took a deep breath to calm herself and gave the quarrel a swift tug. The bolt came free with a sickening _squelch_ that forced Mirana to fight back her gag reflex. She placed the weapon in a tray on the far end of the table with disdain. Mirana then took the antidote she had made and applied a generous amount to the large gash the bolt had caused on her champion's side. Mirana waited anxiously for a few minutes so the antidote-both consumed and applied to the injury-could take effect. Alice's skin soon returned to its normal pallor, the veins that bulged against her skin shrunk and once again became invisible and her breathing slowed somewhat. Mirana breathed a sigh of relief as the worst part was now over. She applied a salve to the injury that would completely stop the remaining bleeding and prevent infection from occurring. After waiting a few moments for that to settle she retrieved her rarely used spellbook of healing from the shelf across the room, leafing through it until she found the passage she needed. With one hand she reached out to cover as much of the wound as she could and recited the incantation softly. As she finished the spell she noted how the injury had closed almost entirely and was completely clean. Unfortunately, Because of the effect, the poison had on her Champion's body no spell would completely heal the wound, but Mirana _could_ shorten the healing period from weeks, upon weeks to a few days, or a single week at most.

Mirana set the book aside and begrudgingly left her Champion's side to acquire a hand towel, a roll of bandages, and fill a small basin with water, warming it over her alchemy table's burner. When the water was warm she dipped one of the cloths in it and gently cleaned the remaining blood from her champion's torso as if the woman were a fragile Runespoor egg. As she did this she noticed the changes in her champion's form that she didn't have the time to pay attention to earlier. The younger woman's skin had acquired a slight tan from her time spent aboard the trade ship, the now visible muscles were well-toned as a result of Alice's physical training, and against the Queen's will, her mind began to wonder what it would feel like to be held in her champion's strong arms. She blushed, pushing the thought aside as an impossibility, and continued her task.

As Mirana's eyes unintentionally wandered over the exposed skin of Alice's abdomen she noticed several small scars patterned across her skin but was shocked to see a large, pale scar that began just above her Champion's navel and stretched in a curve toward her left hip, where it ended directly over her hip-bone. As Mirana finished removing the blood she couldn't help but imagine what had given her brave champion such an injury.

 _Perhaps it was a knife, or maybe Alice had been thrown overboard her ship and landed on a reef, or what if she ran across a-what are those large striped cats called? Tiners? Tiggers? Tigers!-What if she ran across an angry tiger or a-_ The Queen stopped herself before her vivid imagination made her sick. She used a levitation spell to make Alice hover over the bed so she could wrap the bandages snuggly around her Champion's torso.

As she finished a glint of silver caught Marian's eye and for the first time, she noticed the locket around Alice's neck. The Queen of Underland blanched at the sight and her heart sank as her mind began to work.

 _Lockets are a sign of affection, given from one loved one to another to be a constant reminder of their adoration. Alice must have a lover in Upperland._ She brushed her fingers over the smooth surface, looking for some type of marking to show who it was from, but her questing hand found none. She was tempted to open the locket but she fought back the urge, after all, she didn't want to invade her champion's privacy. The White Queen let out a sigh. If this man from Upperland truly made her Champion happy then she would try to be happy for the young woman, even though the thought of the warrior with another made her feel as though her heart would shatter.

Pushing these unhappy thoughts aside, Mirana gently removed Alice's boots and soiled trousers, then dressed the girl in a soft, warm robe and linen sleeping trousers. She had just laid her Champion back on the bed when there came a frantic pounding on the door to her chambers. Before she could answer it the door was thrown open as Tarrant, Thackery, McTwisp, Chessur, The Tweedles, and Mallymkun rushed in; each one speaking rapidly though Hatter's voice rang out above the others.

"Your Majesty, so terribly sorry to burst in but we just heard what happened from one of the guards, is Alice going to be alright? Are her injuries grievous? I knew we shouldn't have left her alone; she always gets into some sort of trouble when left alone! Oh, McTwisp this is completely my-"

"Tarrant," Mirana said calmly but loudly, breaking the madman from his worried rant.

"I'm fine." He squeaked.

"Alice is and will be perfectly fine, she just needs to rest." At these words, there was a collective sigh of relief and the tension in the room decreased greatly.

"I'll guard her while she rests if you want." Mally piped up from Hatter's shoulder, drawing her needle of a sword.

"That won't be necessary Mally, thank you though." Mirana smiled kindly as she pulled a blanket over Alice. Once she was certain the girl was properly covered she turned her attention to Nivens.

"McTwisp?"

"Yes, your majesty?" The nervous rabbit replied.

"It would seem I guessed wrong as to what kind of attire our Champion prefers to wear." She indicated to the once beautiful, now ruined suit on the floor. "Will you have the dresses in her room removed and replaced with garments similar to what she arrived in please?"

"Of course your highness." With that McTwisp bowed and hopped out of the room. Hatter then stepped forward and presented Mirana with a large canvas sea bag.

"Your Majesty, this belongs to Alice. She brought it here from the above land and dropped it when...when she, umm...entered the throne room."

"Thank you for retrieving it, Tarrant." Mirana took the bag and placed it down next to the bed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Tarrant asked, wringing his hands. Mirana thought for a moment and her eyes were drawn to the clothing on the floor.

"Yes, actually. I'm quite fond of how that suit looked on Alice-even though I only saw her properly for a few seconds-is there any way you could lend your skills to salvage it?" Hatter picked up the bloody clothes and examined them.

"Pity, this really was a fine ensemble once." He said, eyes glued to the fabric. "Sturdy, comfortable, and fashionable fabric, excellent workmanship, tailored to fit just so...probably cost Alice a fortune."

"Blood." Thackery piped up, clutching a whisk to his chest, large eyes glued to the dark stain.

"Yes, that _is_ a major drawback repair wise." Hatter's eyes lit up. "Though my specialty is in the headwear department, I assure you I can repair it!"

"Really?" Chess said skeptically. "No offense, but I doubt it."

"Yeah, there's a whole lotta blood in the fabric." Tweedledee said, nudging his brother.

"Or a whole lotta fabric on the blood." Tweedledum replied. Mirana sensed an argument of nonsense looming between the two.

"That don't make no sense!" The first twin shot back, giving his brother a shove. Tweedledum shoved back.

"yeah it do! The blood-!"

"Tweedles..." Mirana chided lightly.

"Sorry." The two muttered. The queen nodded and gave them a small smile.

"Will you be able to fix it in time for the celebration, Tarrant?" She turned her attention back to the hatter.

"Oh most definitely! Before then even!" Hatter boasted cheerfully.

"Again, doubtful." Chess muttered while cleaning his claws. "You're rubbish with waistcoats after all."

"Ye of little faith!" Tarrant declared, his eyes slowly shifting color as his accent began to change. "I can not only repair it, but restore it to _above_ its former glory! Only the best materials will be used! New embroidery everywhere! Others will swoon at its splendor! THE VERY FABRIC WILL GLOW A BRILLIANT WHITE AND EVEN THE BRIGHTEST OF STARS WILL...!"

"Hatter." Mally tried but the madman was too caught up in his tangent to notice. Mirana glanced at Alice whose brow was furrowed as she began to fidget under the blanket. Mally drew her needle, planning to jolt Hatter out of his state.

"IT WILL BE A MASTERPIECE THAT NOT EVEN THE FINEST TAILOR CAN MATCH! IT WILL BE THE ENVY OF ALL WHO SEE IT! AND _YOU! FOUL CAT_ ," He pointed an accusing finger at Chessur. "WILL _EAT YER WORDS_!-"

"TARRENT!" Everyone froze and turned to look oddly at The Queen, as she was not known to raise her voice. Her attention however was focused on her Champion, who was struggling with more vigor and giving the occasional groan.

Mirana placed a hand on her Champion's forehead and found she wasn't sweating nor did she have a fever. After examining the fitful warrior for a few more moments, she was able to deduce that Alice was merely having a bad dream. She sat on the bed next to the young woman and took her hand, leaning down to whisper.

"It's alright my Champion. You're safe, here in Marmoreal. Whatever plagues your mind is not real and when you awake it will vanish once again. Until then, rest dear one. I will be at your side when you wake."

Mirana sat up but kept hold of Alice's hand, squeezing it softly. She sighed with relief when her champion calmed once again.

"I think we'll take our leave now, your Majesty." Tarrant said to Mirana, whose attention was focused on her champion. She merely nodded and spoke, never taking her eyes off the young woman.

"Thank you, Hatter." Tarrant gave a slight bow to Mirana and ushered the others out with him, closing the door behind them.

Mirana watched her champion for a few more minutes to assure the girl was calm. She observed how the young woman's breathing was even, her face relaxed and the small smile gracing her lips warmed the Queen's heart. She was so focused on her champion that she didn't notice she was exploring Alice's hand with her own until they came into contact with rough calluses. She ran her fingers over the skin of Alice's palms as her mind began to wonder what it would be like to-no. She needed to get her head straight, focus on something else. Her eyes drifted over to her writing desk on the far side of the room and the stack of documents on it. She really did need to finish going over the preparations for the celebration but she didn't want to leave Alice's side. She took a moment to formulate a plan then set about putting it into action. Casting a levitation spell on her alchemy table she directed it against the nearest wall, out of the way but close enough that she could get to it if need be. She then went over to her desk and grabbed several documents off of it while her favorite armchair levitated from in front of the fireplace to settle next to her bed. As she sat down she noticed the sleeping warrior had a slight frown on her face and began to shift about. Mirana placed her hand over Alice's and softly spoke words of comfort to her. As she expected, Alice calmed once again, what she didn't expect was for Alice's hand to flip over and capture her own in an iron grip.

"Calm my dear," Mirana spoke softly. "It is only I."

Alice's grip on her hand relaxed but she didn't let go and her sleepy smile returned once again. Mirana settled back into her chair, her hand still in Alice's as she began to read over the documents in her lap.

* * *

Three hours had passed since Alice had been wounded and she had yet to awake. Mirana had not left her side and had continued with her paperwork, the only interruption being Nivens coming to tell Mirana that Alice's wardrobe had been switched as she had requested. She had just finished reading an update on how much food will be needed for the opening banquet when she heard a groan followed by a rustling of sheets. The white queen dropped the documents on the floor, turning her attention to the woman in her bed. Alice had let go of the queen's hand and was now clutching the blankets and she tossed and turned, a grimace marring her features as she muttered under her breath. Mirana moved to comfort her as she had before, but nothing she said or did had any effect as her champion's movements became more violent, her eyes squeezed shut.

"No..." Came an agonized groan. "Leave her..."

"Alice," Mirana called. "Wake up Alice. It's only a dream, it can't hurt you."

But it was all in vain. Alice continued to struggle and shout while Mirana tried to console her. Suddenly a look of incredible pain crossed the young warrior's as her eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed.

"NO!" She shouted, which was followed quickly by a pained cry as Alice fell back onto the pillows, clutching her side.

"Wha...?" She muttered looking around. "Where am I?"

"Calm down Alice. You're here in Marmoreal." Mirana soothed, but when Alice's eyes landed on the monarch they widened and she hurriedly moved to get up.

"Your Majesty! Are you alright? Where are the assassins? What-"

"Hush, my Champion. If you're not careful you'll reopen your wound." Mirana said, trying to guide the young woman back down but Alice refused to move. "I'm perfectly fine, after you collapsed I had you taken here so I could tend to your injuries, and as for the assassins; the guards have arrested them and they having their injuries tended to and are being questioned as we speak."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alice asked. Worry was clear in her eyes but she allowed herself to be leaned against the pillows once more. "And where is "here" exactly? I don't recall this place from my last visit."

"I promise, I am in perfect health. You saw to that, my dear." Mirana smiled and gently took Alice's hand. "And "here" is my personal chambers. It was the only place I would be able to treat you in peace."

When Mirana said this Alice blushed a light red as it sunk in that she wasn't lying on a bed in a guest room, but in her Queen's room. Her Queen's bed. She had slept where Mirana slept. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself before she realized she wasn't wearing what she arrived in. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'm afraid they were ruined. There was so much blood..." Mirana trailed off before beginning again. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better than I think I should," Alice replied with a slight smile.

"I was able to speed up the healing process a bit. You should be perfectly fine within a few days." Mirana returned Alice's smile. "If you don't mind I should check your wound and change the bandages now."

"Of course, My Queen. Do whatever you must." Alice said, not realizing exactly what Mirana's request meant.

With the Queen's help Alice sat up in bed and she allowed Mirana to remove her robe. Alice had to fight back a blush as Mirana unwound the bandages from around her torso. Mirana was in a similar state and tried to direct her full attention to checking _the injury_ and not watching how the muscles of her champion's abdomen contracted and relaxed with each twitch of her body. When Mirana finished examining the wound she applied more salve to the area and began to rewrap Alice's torso with the greatest care. She was tying the bandage off when her hand accidentally brushed the scar on Alice's stomach, causing the younger woman to inhale sharply and jerk away from the contact.

"I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" The worry in Mirana's voice was clear.

"No, your majesty; you didn't hurt me." Alice calmed the pale woman. "I simply wasn't expecting the contact."

Mirana nodded and helped her champion back into her robe, deciding it would be better if she waited to ask Alice how she obtained the scar. "Do you think you're strong enough to stand?"

Alice nodded then looked down at the blanket. "I might need some help though."

"I'm glad to be of assistance, my Champion." Mirana then helped Alice sit up. The warrior sat up in bed for a moment before shifting the covers off her and moving her legs over the side of the bed. After another moment she slowly stood. She seemed fine but Mirana noticed the momentary grimace that flashed across her face before Alice could conceal it.

"Are you alright?" The Queen asked from right next to her.

"Yes, it just stings a little." Alice replied. That was actually a lie, her side hurt quite a bit but she wasn't going to tell her queen that. After all; why cause her any more worry?

"Should it be too much, just tell me and you can rest once again." Mirana took Alice's right hand in her own and placed her left on Alice's upper back for support. It was then she realized how much Alice had grown during her travels. The girl she had met three years ago had been several inches shorter than her. Now however was a different story. her brave champion was only a few inches shy of Mirana and The Queen was certain that if Alice were standing completely straight Mirana would only need to tilt her head down ever so slightly to meet the warm brown eyes that she had missed so dearly.

Alice took a slow step forward and after not falling on her face, she took another, then another. She continued slowly moving around the room for a few minutes with Her Queen at her side when her stomach growled loudly.

"My dear Champion, that sounded like an earthquake. When was the last time you ate?" Mirana asked in a concerned tone.

"Um...well I might have been in such a hurry to get my affairs in order that I...skipped breakfast." Alice muttered. Mirana looked at the clock and found it was nearly 2 P.M.

" Oh my! That is unacceptable Alice, we must get you something to eat right away. " She started to lead Alice back toward the bed. "Just rest here; I'll summon a servant to bring you something from the kitchen."

"No need to go to all that trouble." Alice protested. "I'm sure I can make it to the kitchen and back without any issue."

"Are you sure?" Mirana tried once again to lead her Champion to the bed but Alice refused to move. "I'm worried your injury will hinder you Alice."

"Tis merely a flesh wound." Alice joked, giving her queen a smile. Mirana rolled her eyes.

"If you're sure then." She relented with a small smile. "But should you feel as if you are about to faint again, could you please warn me this time?"

"Yes, My Queen." Alice blushed slightly. Oh, how she wished Mirana hadn't seen that.

"I believe Tarrant and the others are having tea in the garden about now. Would you like to attend?" Alice's smile grew and nodded. "Wonderful! They'll all be so relieved to see that you're alright, they were so worried."

"They were worried?" Slight shock showed on the younger woman's face.

"Oh yes, Tarrant kept going off on tangents, Chess and Mally were almost completely silent, McTwisp nearly passed out-though I suppose that's normal for him-The March Hair was concerned for how much blood you lost, The Tweedles only started one argument, and then I-" Mirana cut herself off mid-thought.

"You what, My Queen?" Alice asked softly, catching The White Queen's eye. Mirana's reply was just as soft and her eyes remained glued to Alice's.

"I was terrified the poison had gotten to you before I did."

"I'm sorry to have worried you so." Alice said as she took one of Her Queen's hands and held it gently.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, my dear. In fact, I should thank you; you saved my life. I'm just sorry you were injured because of it." Mirana looked down at the hand Alice was holding.

"There's nothing to thank me for. And if given the chance to change today's events I would do it all again. Though maybe without the poisoned crossbow bolt part." Alice's attempt at humor worked and Mirana gave a small chuckle and a smile as she took Alice's arm in her own.

"I would prefer that too. So my brave champion, are you ready to join our friends for tea?" Alice nodded and they began to make their way toward the door when Mirana stopped suddenly. "How silly of me, we must get you dressed first, mustn't we?"

"But I don't have any other clothes than the ones I was wearing earlier." Alice informed the monarch. "The only other clothes I had on the ship were my Captain's uniforms.

"I'm sure we can find you something somewhere around here." Mirana replied with a sly smile. She then pointed to a door to the left of the bed. "Let's try through here first."

Alice stood up straight and began to slowly make her way toward the door that she assumed was a closet of some sort. She was determined to walk on her own and kept all signs of discomfort off her features. After all, the queen was right next to her and the last thing she wanted was to appear weak. Mirana opened the door and gestured for Alice to walk through first. Once inside the room Alice looked around and found she appeared to be standing in some sort of common space between the two rooms. The first thing that caught Alice's attention was a grand fireplace against the wall to Alice's left, two very comfortable armchairs, and a small couch seated in front of it. Several small bookshelves and tables scattered around the cozy room.

Mirana led Alice across the common room to the far side and opened another door to a large bedroom, two white double doors to her right that most likely lead to the corridor. The walls followed the typical color scheme of Marmoreal but had light blue accents. From the vaulted ceiling hung an ornate chandelier and directly to Alice's left was a set of glass doors that lead out onto a balcony, about fifteen feet from the glass doors sat a grand, plush bed with a table and lamp on either side of it. On the far side of the room, placed against the left wall were a desk and a large bookcase-with only a handful of books on its shelves. Next to the desk were two other doors, but they were both closed. Alice noticed several smaller bookcases and sets of shelves around the room. The warrior was confused, to say the least.

"Here we are." Mirana's voice snapped Alice out of her examination and she looked to find the queen had opened one of the two doors across the way and walked through. Alice moved to see if there was another small room through there and found her Queen standing in a large closet filled with a wide variety of suits, shirts, trousers, and other apparel that would not be deemed "proper" for a lady back in England to wear. The White Queen emerged holding a pair of black pants, matching braces, a light blue shirt with silver buttons going halfway down the front, a dark blue waistcoat, and black boots.

"How will these do?" Mirana asked.

"They'll do wonderfully. But won't the person who they belong to be angry we took them?" Alice asked. She was still trying to figure out whose room would be connected to the Queen's and why.

 _A consort maybe? Or a king? Good lord, had Mirana gotten married?!_ Alice's thoughts began to spiral but she was interrupted as Mirana replied. Her eyes sparkled mischievously as she set the clothes on the bed.

"Oh no, I assure you the owner will have no issue with you wearing these." She gestured for Alice to approach her. The champion quickly complied, still looking around for a personal effect of some sort. A notebook, a painting, _anything_ that could tell her who lived here.

"Would you like me to help you dress?" The Queen asked as she helped Alice out of the robe.

"No thank you, My Queen. I should be able to dress myself." Alice reached for the shirt and began to put it on but when she went to put her right arm through the sleeve an intense pain ripped up her side, causing her to hiss in pain, drop the shirt and clasp her right side with her left hand.

Mirana was at her side in an instant. She gently helped Alice sit on the bed. Her voice was thick with worry when she spoke. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Alice muttered after catching her breath. "But I suppose I won't be able to dress myself."

"Maybe you should rest instead, we really don't have to go to tea." Mirana said as she sat beside Alice and ran her hand over her champion's bare shoulder soothingly. It was then that the two fully realized Alice was only wearing her undergarments, the bandages wrapped around her torso, her mysterious locket, and the light linen pants. They both blushed slightly and Mirana went to remove her hand only to have it captured by the strong, calloused hand of her champion. She found herself gazing into warm brown eyes.

"Do you normally attend tea with the others?" Alice asked.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then we're going to tea." A glint that the white queen knew very well shined In Alice's eyes. She knew that once Alice set her mind on something there was no dissuading her. Sighing, she stood.

"If you insist."

"And I do."

At this Mirana shook her head and extended her hands to her champion, helping her rise to her feet. She scooped the fallen shirt up from the floor and turned back to the wounded warrior.

"Let's try this a bit slower this time, hmm?" The Queen smirked and raised an eyebrow, causing Alice to blush and look down while wondering at the possible double meaning behind her queen's words.

Then with the gentlest of movements, she guided her champion's head through the hole in the top and the sleeves over her arms; this time succeeding. Next Miaran reached for the trousers. She went to kneel before Alice to help with the pants when Alice placed her left hand on Mirana's shoulder.

"No." She said, stopping the queen. "Do not kneel."

"Relax my champion." Mirana soothed. "I'm merely helping you."

Alice replied in a strong whisper. "You should never kneel to anyone, your Majesty."

"I assure you my dear, I'm not submitting to anything. Now, are you going to let me help you?" Alice sighed but lifted her hand and nodded. The Queen quickly helped her champion change into the trousers and attached suspenders and before she could protest Mirana slipped the boots over Alice's feet.

She then moved to stand in front of Alice, hands reaching for the silver buttons on the front of the shirt. With great care she began to do up the clasps, being careful not to jostle Alice's arm, or bump her torso. Alice went rigid and had to stifle a gasp as her queen's nimble fingers brushed against the skin of her collarbone. And of course, the ever-observant White Queen noticed her champion's sudden change in posture.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked, her hands pausing at the last button.

"No my queen. I was just...thinking and was slightly startled." Alice fibbed. She hated lying to her queen. But then again, she couldn't tell Mirana the truth, that every touch the older woman bestowed sent shivers down her spine and made her want to do nothing more than to take her sovereign in her arms and tell the pale woman how she felt about her in-between kisses. No, that would be flat out inappropriate.

Mirana however seemed to take the champion's statement as true and didn't press the issue as she slipped the braces up Alice's shoulders and guided the younger woman into her waistcoat.

"Your Majesty, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, my champion!" Mirana said as she buttoned the waistcoat. "You can always ask me whatever you like. "

"Whose room is this? Does it belong to one of your ladies in waiting? Or perhaps...a...your partner?" Alice's curiosity had finally gotten the better of her and she couldn't take not knowing if she even stood a chance to win Mirana's heart. Mirana smiled gently as she looked Alice in the eye and replied.

"No, my ladies in waiting each have their own rooms elsewhere and I don't have a partner. In fact I haven't' taken a lover or even a romantic interest in anyone for a number of years now." A light flush dusted Mirana's face and her voice softened almost imperceptibly as she spoke, eyes drifting off to some memory.

Alice felt as if she was burning from the inside out. She didn't know whether to feel elated or anguished. On the one hand, Mirana had yet to officially choose a partner but on the other how could Alice ever tell the other woman of her affections for her and risk ruining the companionship she loved so dearly. Hearing Mirana was unattached should have made her jump for joy, and it did, but it also filled her with a sense of dread. This was a special hell, she was sure.

While Alice quietly continued her mental downward spiral she almost missed the tender look in Mirana's eyes as she looked back up at Alice and spoke again. "But as to the occupant; it's your room of course."

"Mine?" The surprise must have been plain on Alice's face and Mirana simply nodded.

"Really? But why..." Alice trailed off, unsure of how to continue, and gestured to the shared common room.

"Why is it connected to my chambers?" Mirana supplied, Alice could only nod. "It's tradition that the champion's room is connected to the Queen's so that should she need her champion, said champion can get to her quickly. It makes protecting the queen easier."

Alice nodded again. "A very good idea if I do say so myself."

"I thought you would approve." Mirana murmured, smoothing Alice's collar. "There, all finished."

"How do I look?" Alice asked, trying to adapt the more dignified posture she normally held. Mirana stepped back and examined her champion. The first word that came to mind was gorgeous, followed quickly by dashing, and numerous other adjectives; but they were all a bit too romantic, so she settled on something less intimate.

"You look wonderful." A small smile gracing her lips. She then went to take her champion's left arm. "Shall we head to the gardens?"

"Yes, but there is something I would like to do first, my Queen. If you don't mind that is." Alice turned to stand in front of Mirana.

"Of course, Alice. But like I already told you, you don't need to ask my permission to do anything." Mirana's smile grew slightly. Alice then took one of her Queen's hands in her own and-with some difficulty-knelt on one knee before the ruler of Underland. She looked up into deep brown eyes, eyes that gazed back questioningly, and took a breath before beginning.

"My Queen, seven years ago I stepped forth as your champion to slay the Jabberwockey and ensure the return of your crown. You then allowed me to leave my responsibility as your champion so that I could return to the world above and settle my business before returning to Underland once again. I have now settled all my affairs and return to Underland. My Queen, I am now able to do what I couldn't seven years ago. I offer you my fealty. From this moment on I swear allegiance to you and you alone. My protection, my council, my trust, my lo-loyalty; any service I can provide-as a champion or friend-and all faculties I may possess are yours. I will protect both you and Underland with my every breath as your champion, should you allow it. And so I ask, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, White Queen and ruler of all Underland; will you accept my fealty?"

Alice spoke with strong determination, her back as straight as she could make it and her head high. Though she was perfectly calm on the outside, inside she was panicking at the almost slip of her affections.

When Alice asked Mirana to speak with her, the Queen certainly hadn't expected her champion to proclaim her complete devotion to her. But she was pleasantly surprised and a smile found its way across dark lips. She grasped the kneeling woman's hand gently and gave her answer.

"Yes my champion, I gratefully accept both your fealty and your friendship and welcome you back to Underland as both the protector of the land and myself." She then took Alice's other hand and when she spoke next her tone lost all formality and picked up a fond exasperation. "Now, will you please get off the floor Alice, and allow me to get you something to eat? Or am I going to have to make you rest here and have it sent for?"

With the Queen's assistance, Alice stood, a grin splitting her face. "That won't be necessary My que-"

"Please my dear. Call me Mirana, it is my name after all." The Queen had yet to let go of her champion's hand and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Very well My-Mirana." She smiled back and offered her left arm to the queen. "Shall we be off?"

Mirana took the offered arm in both of hers and stood as close to Alice as possible-so that should her champion's injury affect her Mirana could tend the woman of course-as the two left Alice's new rooms and headed for the garden, where their friends were waiting.

"Now that you're here to stay I can show you properly around the palace." Mirana spoke as they made their way through the white halls, sometimes pausing occasionally to tell Alice what was down this corridor or where that one led.

Eventually, they made their way out of the palace and to one of the many gardens surrounding the grounds of Marmoreal, Alice could hear the sound of laughter and clinking china as the pair rounded a final wall of beautifully blossoming cherry trees, to see a large round table settled under the largest tree in the garden; their friends all settled around it.

Mallymkun was sitting in her stacked chair, chatting with Chess; who either didn't seem to notice or didn't care that Thackeray was carefully stacking sugar cubes into a pyramid on top of the cat's slowly swaying tail. The Tweedles were engaged in heated bickering over something Alice couldn't quite decipher and Hatter who was sitting directly under the great tree was humming a slight tune to himself. His hand swaying in the air as if conducting an orchestra while he poured himself another cup of tea. Hatter spotted the pair first and shot up, jolting the table as he ran around the table with a shout.

"Alice! Your majesty! Oh welcome, welcome! I'm so happy to see Alice up and about and right as rain. I mean I knew she would be, with our beloved Queen taking such care of her, how could she be anything but?" Tarrant rushed over taking Alice's hand in his and looking her solemnly in the eye. "You are alright aren't you, my dear?"

"Yes Hatter, I'm fit to make an excellent recovery. Thanks to her Majesty, of course, I'd surely be a goner without her." Alice squeezed Tarrant's hand and smiled at him, turning the grin to Mirana.

"As would I if you hadn't been there this morning Alice." Mirana spoke softly. "You save me first, it's only fair I return the favor in kind."

"How wonderful!" Tarrant piped up clapping his hands together. "You simply must come sit down this instant, we all have so much catching up to do. I'll clear you each seat!"

At that, the Hatter ran back over to the table and began nudging and bustling his friends to different chairs. "Move down, move down, move down! Her Majesty and Alice are joining us!"

"Thank you Hatter," Alice moved to one of the two cleared seats and pulled it out with some difficulty, gesturing to Mirana. "Your Majesty,"

"Oh no you don't," Mirana stepped forward and looked sternly at the blonde, waving her hand toward the seat. "You are the invalid, my dear. I'll be helping you to sit, not the other way around."

"But My Queen-!"

"No Alice." Mirana cut off Alice's protest. Her voice soft but firm, the definition of the kind but unyielding monarch she had become. "I won't allow your chivalry to exacerbate your injuries. Please, let me help you?"

"I...Yes, your Majesty." Alice relented and allowed Mirana to help her settle into her seat, the White Queen gracefully taking the place next to her.

"Now, I'm positively famished," Mirana said, reaching for the teapot closest to her and two cups, filling them both, and setting one down on the saucer in front of Alice. "Thackery, is there any chance this delightful spread was whipped up by yourself?"

"Oh aye!" The March Hare piped up reaching for several plates and frantically shifting them toward the Queen. "Fruity scones, sweet biscuits, toast, jam, and teeny tiny little sandwiches! Oh!"

The Hare snatched what appeared to be a jam jar off the table and pulled the lid off, revealing a murky green liquid that he offered toward them. "Soup?"

"No thank you, dear, perhaps with dinner." Mirana smiled, taking a small selection off the offered platters and passing them to Alice who filled her own plate. She turned to The Hatter and The Hare. "This all looks so lovely, thank you both for preparing it."

"Oh of course my Queen!" Tarrant gave an exuberant wave and bow of his head, Thackery placed his soup ladle over his heart and puffed out his chest in a mock salute before pulling a watch out of the soup filled jar.

"Not done," He muttered and dunked the watch back inside, closing the lid and shaking it.

Tarrant continued, "We hope that you both would be able to join us all today after our dear champion had a chance to heal and recuperate. Now we simply must catch up! Tell me Alice, did you get your questions answered in the land above?"

"Did you find any grand adventures?" Tweedledee butted in.

"Contrary-wise did any adventures find you?" His twin pondered.

"Boys don't pester." Chess chided, floating over next to Alice. "But you must tell us all about your time away, I'm afraid things here have been so peacefully dull since your departure."

"Well honestly it was amazing," Alice lit up at the chance to tell her friends about her time away. "I've traveled across the oceans of the world on my father's trade ship _The Wonder_ , we charted new trade routes to the farthest regions of the eastern world and established trade posts in so many countries. I've battled pirates, and survived hurricanes, and seen and done so many impossible things! I missed you all every day though, in fact, I thought of you so often that I-oh no!"

"What's the matter?" Mally piped up.

"My bag I arrived with, I collected gifts to bring back to you all while I traveled but I don't know what happened to my bag after..." Alice paused and cast a sideways glance at Mirana. "Well after what happened, I wasn't paying attention to it."

"Not to worry, love!" Mally walked across the table, pointing to Tarrant. "Hatter grabbed your bag and brought it to the queen after you saved her."

"It's true, I left your belongings with the Queen while you rested. Were they not there when you woke up? Did someone move them?" Hatter set his teacup down in his saucer with a sudden jolt. "Did it grow legs and wander off? We'll go looking for it!"

"I don't think canvas is apt to grow legs." Alice mused before Tarrant could stand to start a manhunt. Mirana gently touched Alice's shoulder.

"Would you like it sent for? I can ask someone to bring it down if you would like?"

"Yes, thank you, your ma-Mirana." Alice altered at a pointed look from the other woman. "Thank you, Mirana."

"Back in a flash!" Mirana gracefully stood up, Alice instantly moving to follow her but Mirana stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. "No, no, Please don't exert yourself, my dear. I'll be back before you know it."

And with that Mirana gave Alice's shoulders a fond squeeze and glided around the corner and out of sight. Only moments later McTwisp entered the courtyard from the other side, humming cheerily.

"Good afternoon everyone! I hope I haven't missed tea time?"

"Not at all!" Mally raised her tiny cup in welcome as MCTwisp sat down across from her. "We're just getting started. In fact you just missed Her Majesty."

"Is she not attending today?" Nivens asked as he stopped preparing his cup, pulling out his watch. "I wasn't aware of any meetings this late in the day, and I was so certain that she had asked the day to be cleared after what happened at court."

"Don't raise your blood pressure," Chess looked up from his teacup. "She'll be back momentarily."

"Oh excellent," McGwisp adressed Alice. "Are you f-feeling quite better Alice?"

"Yes, thank you." Alice smiled at the White Rabbit, who thumped his foot against his chair happily. The joy filled chatter and noise resumed around the table as everyone awaited Mirana's return when suddenly Hatter let out a light giggle.

"I must say my dear boy, I'm so glad that you've finally returned to us, Alice. Not only have we all missed you terribly but our dear queen hasn't been the same since you left."

"How do you mean?" Alice set down her cup, eyes focused on the madman. "Has she been unwell?"

"Oh nothing so severe as that!" Tarrant waved a hand and continued. "She simply longed for your company, your companionship. She rarely ever voiced it though, but there were signs to be sure!"

"Oh yes, whenever someone brought you up her entire demeanor would change," Mally reached for another scone. "She would be so pleased, but also so sad. Almost mopey even."

"Was always finding her gawping at the paintin' in the throne room too." Thackeray pulled his watch from the soup jar again and held it up to his ear.

"Just right!" He then dropped the watch in a pot of mustard and stirred it.

Alice chose to focus on his first statement and ignore his antics with the watch. "What painting?"

"The frabjous day painting-!" Tweedledee clapped his hands together.

"It's the Battle of The Chessboard, after you slew the Jabberowcky-" Tweedledum interrupted, shouldering his brother.

"And won the Queen's crown back-" a small shoving match broke out as both boys finished:

"Chess painted it!"

"Really?" Alice turned her attention to the Cheshire Cat. "I should like to see it sometime."

"You can see it whenever you like," Chess did a lazy barrel roll in the air over the table. "It hangs in the throne room on the dais wall, next to your armor, in fact. The Queen is often found admiring them both in her free moments."

"Didn't you see it earlier when you was in the throne room?" Tweedledum cocked his head to the side.

Alice gave a short laugh. "No, I was a little preoccupied I'm afraid."

The twins seemed unable to drop the subject. "But how could ya miss it?"

"It's massive!"

"Positively ginormous!"

"Tweedles…" McTwisp rapped on the table sharply. "In c-case you don't remember, Alice was only in the throne room long enough t-to save the Queen's life."

"Oh yeah." The twins answered in unison, faces scrunched up.

"I'll be sure to take a look later." Alice winked at the twins who stifled their laughter and tried to wink back, both only managing to blink very obviously.

Nivens spoke again. "I am so glad you're back Alice, since your return this morning Her Majesty seems in brighter spirits than she has in quite some time."

"Even though someone tried to do her in too!" Mally made a dark gesture across her neck.

"How very tactful, Mallymkun." Chess rolled his eyes, the Doormouse stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Yes, I must admit I missed you all so much but The Queen…" Alice seemed to drift off for a moment, a soft smile on her face. "I am so happy to simply be back in her presence. To see her happy and safe is a gift I'm so grateful for. But speaking of this morning,"

Alice turned back to Nivens." I wanted to ask; what happened to the assassins? Do we know who sent them?"

"They're both in the dungeon for now, being held separately. Neither one has given anything up yet. And the guards have been questioning them all day! They started as soon as a healer tended to the one whose shoulder your dagger found. All-day being questioned and one of them stabbed and they haven't given up anything." McTwisp shook his head in exasperation.

"Good shot by the way!" Tarrant raised his cup to Alice, his voice deepening as his accent began to shift. "Straight and true! Right through the devil's shoulder. He'll not use that arm any time soon, good for nothing, murderer."

'Well he shot me first, and I'm certain mine hurt worse." Alice subconsciously reached down and rested her hand over her injured side.

"True," Chess materialized beside Alice's head, twirling lazily in the air. "But he doesn't have our lovely Lady Queen so _attentively_ devoted to personally nurse him back to health, does he?"

Alice reached up with a scowl and swatted at the cat who chose that moment to evaporate away. "If you're trying to make a point Chess, then I suggest you make it."

He reappeared over his seat across the table and began to disinterestedly pick at the food on his plate. "I'm just saying that a great many would do almost anything to receive such special attention from Her Majesty as you have. Especially her suitors…"

"Suitors?!" There was a clatter of china as Alice set her teacup down with enough force to send a crack up the side, ice ran through her veins and an irrational cloud settled over her.

"What suitors?" Alice's voice had turned to stone as she reached for a new cup.

"Why all the Lords and Dukes and Duchesses from across Underland of course!" Mally leaned back in her chair, a berry skewered on her needle of a sword. "Even since you left there's been a parade of noble folks coming in and out of the palace. All trying to win Miaran's heart and hand. It seems like she rejects at least one marriage proposal a week at this rate. Some of them go and stay away and some are so determined that they keep coming back and back and back."

"The Doormouse left out a huff and took a bite of the berry. "Honestly I don't know how she stands it, it's exhausting just to watch, let alone to have to entertain all those preening peacocks."

"I see," Alice ran her fingers along the table cloth, trying to appear indifferent. "And does Her Majesty seem to favor any of her suitors?"

Tarrant stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You know I'm not quite sure, But here she comes! Why don't you ask her!"

'What? No!" Alice's eyes widened in terror as Mirana reappeared at the entrance to the small courtyard, a palace servant carrying Alice's bag in tow; Tarrant shot up from his seat, almost knocking the table over again. Alice rose from her chair as quickly as she could. "Hatter don't!"

"Oi! Watch it!" Thackeray snatched up the pot that held his watch off the teetering table and cradled it close.

Chess let out an exasperated as he steadied the table. "Honestly Tarrant…"

Hatter ran around the table and guided the queen into her seat as the servant set the bag down next to Alice with a flourish and a bow. "You're Majesty, Alice has something she wishes to ask you!"

"Thank you, Octavius." Mirana dismissed the servant and turned to Alice with a raised eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be sitting and resting, Mrs. Kingsleigh?"

Alice blushed and resumed her seat, pulling her bag closer to her and opening the top. "Thank you for collecting my bag for me, My Queen."

"Mirana, Alice, please. And You're very welcome." The queen settled back in her seat and poured another cup of tea for herself, topping up Alice's as well. "Now what did you wish to ask me, my dear?"

"Alice wanted to know if-"

"Nothing!" Alice cut Hatter off before he could finish. "It was nothing, Mirana. Absolutely unimportant."

"Are you sure?" Mirana reached over and gently turned Alice's face to look her in the eyes. Alice felt her entire body catch fire at the touch as she looked deeply into warm eyes the color of freshly tilled earth. She was fairly certain her brain had melted and was dripping out her ears as Mirana continued. "There is nothing you could not ask me Alice, nothing at all."

"P-perhaps," Alice cleared her throat. "Perhaps later?"

'Later then." Mrana nodded and withdrew her hand, gesturing to the bag on the ground between them. "What did you need from your bag?"

"While I was traveling I picked up a few things when we made port; gifts for everyone." Alice reached inside and began pulling out boxes and wrapped parcels of different sizes, setting them on the table in front of her. "And I thought since almost all of us were here there would be no better time to distribute them, and now that McTwisp arrived it's perfect!"

"How sweet of you!" Mirana clasped her hands together. "What made you think to do it?"

"Well the first port we arrived at in China had a wonderful market and that was when I found the lo-um, your gift Mirana and after I bought it I made a point to check the market at every stop we made. Now let's see…"

First to Nivens went a wooden case about the size of his hand and he opened it to reveal a beautiful gold pocket watch, a small rabbit charm dangling from the chain. Next, Chess opened his to find a collection of great literary works from across the globe, all first edition translations to English. Thackeray to his culinary delight received a collection of the premiere spices available in the world above. The twins were overjoyed to be given matching sets of rattan training swords and wooden shields, Alice even promised to give them lessons in her free time. For Mally Alice had a small silver basket hilt sword and scabbard with matching belt, custom made. That way she could use something better than a sharpened needle or tailors pin.

"A swordswoman deserves a proper weapon, don't you think?" Alice had asked while Mally belted on her new blade with enthusiasm.

Tarrant excitedly opened his larger box to see a beautiful tea set made of the finest china Alice could find. Each piece appeared to have been broken at one point but repaired using liquid gold and silver to bond the cracks.

"It's all hand-painted and repaired by a master artist from Japan. It's a practice called Kintsugi."

"Broken but beautiful," Tarrant whispered, holding the teapot aloft for everyone to see. "Just like my mind. I love it, Alice."

"You're very welcome, and for our wonderful Queen…" Alice presented Mirana with the biggest parcel of them all but when Mirana took it she found it was light and pliable in her hands.

Mirana carefully unwrapped it to reveal yards and yards of the most vibrant and beautiful silks she had ever seen. Some of them were in the traditional colors of Marmoreal but several were brightly colored with fantastic patterns and themes embroidered on them.

"Alice…" Mirana looked up at Alice in awe, "These are beautiful!"

She reached down and pulled out one of the pieces. "I've never seen such beautiful fabric. Where is it from?"

"China is known for making beautiful silks, the style on the patterned pieces are currently favored by their Dowager Empress. I thought if their imperial ruler enjoyed them so much, then my Queen might like them as well."

"I love them!" Maira held it to her chest for a moment before folding the fabric back neatly.

"I'm glad, when I first saw them I thought they were so beautiful and they instantly reminded me of you." Alide balked internally as her mouth once again ran away with her.

"Thank you, my Champion." Mirana accepted the compliment with grace, wrapping the fabric back up.

"So Alice are you here to stay now?" Tweedledum asked.

"Or contrary-wise, are these parting gifts?" His brother questioned.

"No, I'm not leaving, boys. I plan to stay for as long as The Queen allows me to remain in Underland."

"Well then my Dear," Mirana took Alice's hand in both of her own, smiling up at Alice through her lashes. "I'm afraid you'll have to stay forever then."

Alice smiled back and softly replied. "Nothing would please me more, Mirana."

The party continued in pleasant conversation; Alice sharing a few stories of her time away, and everyone generally catching up and enjoying each other's presence. It was about an hour until sunset when Tarrant checked his watch and stood up.

"We'll look at the time! I'm afraid I must be off. I'm in the middle of a project you see and I simply must get it finished!"

The Hatter collected his gift from the table and made his way around to give Alice a gentle hug. Thanking her again. "And I'm so glad you're back, I know I keep saying it but I keep meaning it; so I'll keep saying it!"

"I'm glad to be back Hatter, and you're welcome."

The madman stood with a giggle and waved to all in company, giving a slight bow to the Queen. "Good evening, I shall see you all tomorrow, Toodle-loo!"

And with that he bounded away, humming a pleasant tune. Everyone else began to stand and make their excuses and bid each other goodbye. As Mirana helped Aice to her feet she asked:

"Do you feel up for a small walk? Or would you like me to take you back to your room? Normally at this time, I would walk the garden; speaking to the trees. But if you're tired then we should get you to rest."

"That sounds lovely," Alice held out her arm for the other woman. "Though I may need to lean on you from time to time, do you mind?"

"Never, my dear." Mirana took the offered arm and the pair set out to walk the palace grounds; Mirana occasionally stopping to speak so tenderly to a grouping of trees. Praising them for their height, the strength of their roots, the beauty of their blossoms. All the while encouraging them to grow and shift to the heart's content. The trees seemed to sway with joy at the praise, occasional branches reaching out to the woman tenderly.

Alice had thought for a while that what she felt for Mirana had been an infatuation, a crush driven higher by the memory and euphoric feelings associated with her victory over the Jabberwocky. But the longer she spent away from Underland, the more she longed to simply be in Mirana's presence, to look upon her face again. Even if she never had the opportunity to hold Mirana, kiss her, worship her; she wanted so badly to just be near her. But she hadn't been ready to leave the above world yet, there was work to do. By her second voyage aboard _The Wonder_ Alice had realized that she very well might be in love with the Queen. But how could she be certain? She had never been in love before, was this it? But as time went on Alice became more sure of it, she was in love with Mirana of Marmoreal. With her Queen.

If there had been any doubt before that what she felt was anything other than complete and utter love for the other woman; watching her now as Mirana knelt in the fading light of dusk by a patch of Lilly's and encouraged them in their blooms; that simple, kind act alone would have made Alice fall head over heels for her sovereign again. At that moment Mirana turned and gave Alice such a sweet soft smile, her fingers caressing the petals of one flower so softly. Alice was filled with love for this woman. She would happily spend a lifetime serving as her champion if it meant she could see that smile.

Mirana stretched out a hand and Alice took, gently helping her Queen to stand. Once on her feet, Mirana wrapped both of her arms around Alice's left again and the pair continued. As they made their way around the grounds Mirana would occasionally stop to point out a lovely place to have a picnic, which benches had the best view of sunset, her own secret hideaway at the center of the hedge maze, promising to show Alice another day.

Eventually Mirana convinced Alice to speak to the trees as well, it took her a moment to think of what to say to a tree but then Mirana took Alice's free hand in hers and placed them on the trunk together.

"Just be kind my dear, feel what they do. All they need is to feel the love and sincerity as you speak; they hear the words but it's the feeling that matters, the words less so."

It became much easier for Alice after that, and she soon found she was quite enjoying herself. As they walked they began to run into with more and more frequency indivuduals who Alice had thought were simple members of staff or courtiers but she quickly realized were in fact the Queens suitors.

One woman bedecked in a beautiful dark velvet gown with an impressive décolletage walked up to the pair and gave a low curtsy to the Queen, completely ignoring Alice.

"Your Majesty," Her voice was low and sultry as she gave Mirana a look that made Alice bristle. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you, Lady Slatecreek." Mirana nodded to the other woman. "You look quite well."

"I'm so glad to see your Majesty safe from harm, I was so worried for you after what happened this morning." Lady Slatecreek reached out as if to run her hand down Mirana's arm but Mirana once again stepped closer to Alice and took her arm.

"Yes, I am perfectly well. Thanks solely to the return of our beloved champion, Alice."

"Champion?" The lady balked. "Alice, as in…?"

" _The Alice_." Alice extended her free hand to the Lady, palm up. The other woman tentatively placed her hand in Alice's, the blonde giving a slight bow, and a chaste kiss on the back of the hand. "Pleasure to meet you, your Ladyship."

"The pleasure is mine." Lady Slatecreek tried to recover the allure she had let slip but it was too late. "Your Majesty I wondered if I might steal a moment of your time?"

"It will have to be another time, my dear Lady; Ms. Kingsleigh was Injured during her heroics and needs my help getting back to her room."

The lady smiled sweetly at Mirana giving another low curtsy. "Of course, another time. Good night your Majesty," she gave a curt nod, and tight smile to Alice. "Ms. Kingsleigh, I wish you a speedy recovery."

Without waiting for a response the other woman walked off, with stiff shoulders, and Alice couldn't help but feel like she had won. She wasn't sure what, but she had definitely won whatever it was. Mirana and Alice continued on their way around the grounds, being stopped only twice more. Once by a Duke Sternshade, a quiet man a few years older than Mirana who while obviously vying for the Queen's hand was polite and asked after her health with genuine concern in his eyes. After hearing Alice was still suffering an injury he offered to help Mirana see her back to her rooms in the palace. And Alice was surprised that he actually meant to be helpful, and more surprised that she didn't seem to mind him. After assuring him they were fine and bidding him goodnight, not five minutes had passed when they stumbled across the final pair of suitors Alice would meet that night.

Lord's Ricard and Gerard Mirthrune were identical twins who had evidently both set their sights on marriage to the Queen of Underland. Ricard was boisterous and charming, Gerard was quiet and intense, both were devastatingly handsome men and charismatic. And they knew it. They tried to gain Mirana's attention but she would only grant it for a moment before going back to speaking with the trees or the flowers. Alice stood just behind her Queen and watched as the men were rebuffed again and again but refused to take a hint. As her irritation grew she could take it no longer and spoke up.

"Your Majesty, we must move on if you don't want to be late for your final engagement of the evening." Alice sidled up to the monarch; positioning herself between Mirana and the two men and offered her arm.

Mirana took her arm immediately, grateful for the out. "Thank you my dear, My Lords I'll have to take my leave of you."

"Who might you be?" Gerard, the quieter of the two interrupted with a barley hidden scowl.

"Alice Kingsleigh, Champion of Underland and the White Queen, slayer of The Jabberwocky." Alice extended her hand, staring him down.

Gerard took her hand with a gruff noise and didn't say another word as they both tried to crush each other's hand, eyes locked.

"Brother, Show some gratitude!" Ricard stepped forward with a charming grin and took Alice's hand next, shanking it in both of his. "We are in the presence of the savior of Underland, after all!"

"Pleasure." Gerard grunted. "I honestly thought you weren't real, I thought Alice the Champion was just a folktale."

"The pleasure is mine, My Lords. And I assure you, I'm very real." Alice nodded to both men and turned to Mirana. "Are you ready to take your leave, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Alice, thank you. Goodnight my Lords." Mirana smiled sweetly and led Alice away. Once they were a ways around the corner and long out of earshot she addressed her tense champion. "Would you care to tell me what that was about?"

"It's nothing, your Majesty."

"Alice." Mirana pulled them to a stop, looking Alice in the eye. "What bothered you so? Please?"

Alice let out a sigh and looked down at the ground for a moment before she met Mirana's gaze. "I can't stand how they treat you. I've only met four of your suitors and I'm already fed up with all of them. They treat you like a competition, you are not a prize to be won, Mirana. Nor are you some goal to be achieved. Each one of them obviously wants something from you, money, title, accolades. Sternshade seems the least boorish but even then, it's obvious he's vying just as desperately for your hand. You don't deserve that."

Alice took both of Mirana's hands in hers and continued. "You deserve someone who wants to win your heart, not your hand. Someone who will woo you, treat you with the care and love you deserve while knowing that you hold the most brilliant mind and the kindest heart in all of Underland. The person whose hand you accept Mirana should be someone who loves you so completely and you love in return; someone whose heart beats just for you. You are a magnificent woman Mirana, and a wonderful Queen, whoever you choose to marry should know that first."

"Oh Alice," it was only now that Alice noticed the tear that slid down Mirana's face, the champion reached up to wipe it away and another one followed. "If only it was so easy. I doubt few will see me in the light you've painted."

Mirana leaned forward and hugged Alice, leaning her head on the champion's shoulder. Alice folded her arms gently around the woman she secretly loved. If it was even still a secret at this point.

"If anyone doesn't see you that way, you send them to me, I'll beat some sense into them." Mirana let out a musical laugh and gave Alice a light squeeze, the blonde girl let out an involuntary groan of pain. "Or maybe I will in a few days."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Mirana's hands fluttered about Alice's shoulders, uncertain of where she could put them without hurting Alice again. Alice caught the hand and gave them a light squeeze as she smiled.

"I'm alright, My Queen."

"Well, let's get you inside." Mirana took Alice's arm again and the two set out to finish their stroll. By the time they circled back to the entrance of the palace the first few stars were beginning to emerge in the night sky, Mirana had taken to resting her head on Alice's shoulder as they talked quietly.

"Mirana?" Alice murmured.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Earlier the others mentioned a painting in the throne room...would you take me to see it? Before we retire?"

"I would love to, it's this way." Mirana led Alice through the halls until they arrived at the throne room through a door that led out onto the main floor of the room. The room was simply lit with torches, shadows cast across the floor. She steered the other woman toward the dais. "It's just there."

As they climbed the steps of the dais Alice noticed how all signs of the earlier violence had been scrubbed from the room, then her eyes landed on the painting.

The tweedles weren't kidding, it was absolutely massive. The canvas mounted on the wall behind Mirana's throne must have been at least twenty feet long and fifteen feet tall, the wall around it ringed with firelight sconces; it was a masterpiece. The moment captured was immediately after she had beheaded the Jabberwocky, the beast's body still wound around the spiral tower, it's head resting at the foot of the tower. The focal point of the work however was not the dead monster or the White Queen; but Alice. It was painted in such a way that they eye was instantly drawn to the figure clad in the Armor of Underland, Vorpal Sword in hand as she stood atop the crumbled remains of the tower; a brilliant sunbeam shining directly down on her making her appear both noble and angelic. In the foreground the white army stood cheering and victorious over the surrendered army of the Red Queen and Mirana stood out from them all. Regal and graceful as she stood with her crown returned to her. The connection was clear though; the elegant, regal monarch; restored to her throne and the bold, heroic champion; victorious at last.

"I do love this painting." Mirana sighed.

"It's astounding, truly beautiful." Alice was in awe. "I see Chess took some artistic license"

How do you mean?"

"Well the whole light, and the pose, I don't remember it looking or feeling anything like that from up there."

"I assure you Alice, from down here;" Mirana gestured to where the painted Mirana and the white army stood. "It looked exactly like this."

"Huh, mostly I just felt tired, relieved I was alive, and pleased you had your crown back."

"You were magnificent," The Queen's voice was almost reverent. "I was so worried for you, watching you fight. But you were so fluid, so confident, it was breathtaking to watch. Terrifying, but breathtaking."

"Honestly it was mostly luck. I would have been a goner if Tarrant hadn't intervened."

"There is nothing wrong with needing help Alice. But do not let that diminish your achievement. _You_ walked out to meet that beast alone, _you_ held it at bay and led it up the tower and _you_ slew The Jabberwocky. You're the hero of Underland...my hero, Alice."

"Well I certainly like the sound of that." Alice blushed. "The others said you came here often?"

"I did," Mirana sighed and walked the short distance across the dais to where the armor of Underland hung on its stand, the Vorpal Sword displayed with it, both still covered in the remnants of the battle. "When I was feeling down or..."

Mirana paused as if debating whether to continue, Alice stepped closer to her, next to the case.

"Or? She probed gently.

"Or when I missed you." Mirana finished and reached up, caressing Alice's face tenderly, Alice fel her face burn at the contact. "Oh Alice, I missed you so much. When it became too much to take I would come here just to see your face again, to look at the armor and remind myself that it was real. That _you_ were real."

"I'm real Mirana," Alice whispered. "I missed everyone else so much but _you…_ "

Alice tentatively reached out and placed her hands on The queen's waist. When Mirana moved slightly closer Alice held her more firmly and leaned into the hand on her cheek, her entire body was on fire, she was completely aware of every inch of her body and how close it was to Mirana's. When she continued speaking her voice was thick with emotion. "Sometimes I felt if I couldn't see you I would go mad out there on that ship. You have no idea how relieved I am to be _home_ , to be at your side."

"Welcome home, Alice." Mirana seemed to lean closer to Alice. The Champion had a moment of panic, was she going too far? Was it possible Mirana shared her feelings? There was only one way to find out, Alice swallowed the lump in her throat, hands tightening on her Queen's waist. She tilted her head just the slightest bit closer and could feel the other woman's breath against her lips.

"Mirana, I-"

Suddenly the servant's door on the far end of the dais was ripped open, Alice and Mirana sprung apart as three stewards entered the room. Both women were a brilliant red, as the stewards froze at the sight of them, all three men immediately bowing.

"Forgive us Your majesty, we expected the room to be empty, and came to collect the armor to be repaired as you instructed." The steward in the lead spoke up first.

"No need to apologize, Villium. You're doing exactly as I asked of you. I was just showing Ms. Kingsleigh the painting." Mirana gestures to the wall and all three stewards nodded, wide-eyed before the fabled champion.

Alice waved shyly, anxious at having almost let the catty at was her feelings, out of the bag that was her big mouth. "Hello,"

The stewards bowed to Alice as well before Villium addressed Mirana, gesturing at the armor. "May we, Your Majesty?"

"Of course, Villium, and we were just about to leave. Alice?" Mirana gestured to the far door. "Are you ready?"

"Of course, My Queen." Alice took her place at Mirana's side and the two made their way out of the room, arm in arm.

The walk back to their rooms was silent but not awkwardly so; even if Alice held herself as rigid as a board the entire time. When they arrive back at the doors to Mirana's room Alice's moved to pull away, but Mirana stopped her.

"Would you mind coming in? I should check your wound again, apply more of the salve." Mirana hesitated, gripping Alice's arm tighter for a moment. "And after everything today; after everything _this morning_ I'm..I'm not ready to be alone yet."

"Of course, My Queen." Alice gave Mirana's hand a squeeze on her arm before she led the Queen into the royal chambers and the pair made their way into their shared common room. The fire was still blazing, keeping the room toasty warm and Mirana helped Alice to sit on the plush sofa.

"I'll be right back, I just need my supplies." Mirana disappeared back into her room, leaving Alice alone with her thoughts.

 _Idiot._ Alice seethed at herself. _First I almost let it slip more times than it seems possible today, then I was ready to throw caution to the wind and outright tell her? And trying to kiss her? I._ Alice leaned back into the sofa with a deep sigh she needed to get a better grip on herself.

A few moments later Mirana reappears carrying a new roll of bandages, the jar of salve, and a small water basin and cloth. She helped Alice to sit up and remove her waistcoat, both of them blushing as Mirana slid the suspenders off her shoulders and unbuttoned her shirt; slipping the garment over the blonde's head, leaving her bare from the waist up in just her bandages and breast bindings. Alice so desperately wished this was occurring under different circumstances, but this was very likely all she would ever get. This would have to do.

Alice watched as Mirana pulled the stuffed armchair close to the couch and sat down; the Queen making quick work of unwrapping the bandages and directing Alice to recline across the couch. Mirana discarded the bandages and grabbed the cloth, dipping it in the basin and wringing it out.

"Mirana you don't have to," Alice broke the silence reaching for the cloth. "I could do it."

"Do you have any experience with the healing arts?" Mirana asked.

"Well, no."

"Do you not want me to tend to you? I could fetch a palace healer." Mirana moved to stand but Alice reached out and grabbed her arm.

"No!" A little too loudly, and then quieter. "No, I want you to. But you don't _have to_. Not if you don't wish it."

"I do wish it, Alice." The Queen settled herself again, picking up the cloth. "Now, raise your arm."

Alice did as instructed and sighed as the warm cloth met her skin, Mirana was gentle but thorough as she began to ensure the wound was properly clean of the small amount of blood and sweat that had accumulated there throughout the day.

"I wanted to go over the plan for tomorrow morning, if that's alright?" Mirana looked up for a brief moment and Alice nodded, relaxing back into the couch, shutting her eyes.

"Tomorrow at Court, we'll need to formally announce your return to Underland and your retaking of your position as champion."

"Is that why you're having the armor fixed?" Alice cracked an eye.

"Yes, it is." Mirana finished with the cloth and dropped it in the basin on the end table, reaching for the jar of salve. "You'll need it for tomorrow. I just want to make sure you understand what it all entails, that you're fine with it, my dear."

Alice hissed as the first touch of the cold mixture met her skin. "What does it all entail?"

Mirana didn't look up from her work. "You'll need to take the formal Champion's Oath before the royal court, then you'll be given your titles and-"

"Titles?" Alice interrupted, groaning slightly as the salve was worked directly over the still open injury. That stung.

"Yes," Mirana blushed and looked apologetically at Alice. "The position of Champion comes with the title of "Ser" as well as control of the royal guard and palace guards. And during times of war, the Champion assumes the rank of General in the White Army. However, due to services provided to the realm of Underland both past and present, my council and I agree that you have earned a place in my court. You'll be awarded the title of "Lady" and given an estate outside the palace walls, yours to do with as you see fit."

Mirana reached for the fresh roll of bandages and helped Alice to sit. She wrapped the bandages tightly and sat back to check her work. Satisfied with the bandage she looked back at Alice. "Do you have any objections?"

Alice was stunned, to say the least, and couldn't help the short laugh that escaped her as she spoke. "No, none at all actually."

"Something funny, dear?" Mirana stood and placed her supplies on an end table across the room, making a mental note to ask a servant to come collect the used materials later.

"In a smug sort of way yes," Alice sat up on the sofa so Mirana could join her, she put her shirt back on with the Queen's assistance and forgoing the waistcoat, pulled her braces back up her shoulders, and did up two of the five silver shirt buttons; settling back into her spot.

"Before I came to Underland last time; I was talking with my sister at Hamish and I's "Engagement party"," Alice used air quotes around the words and rolled her eyes, not noticing how Mirana had suddenly stiffened, the Queen folding her hands tightly in her lap as Alice continued. "She said I couldn't do better than a Lord, and yet...here we are, becoming a Lady, but by my own merit."

Mirana swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled thinly at the grinning girl. "How wonderful Alice, we must celebrate soon. Will your fiance be joining us in Underland soon?"

"Fiance?" Alice wrinkled her nose. "I don't have a fiance."

"The Lord you just mentioned, from your engagement party? Since you said you're staying in Underland I assume he'll be joining you here?"

"Hamish _isn't_ my fiance!" Alice sputtered, sick at the thought. Mirana was confused now and sighed exasperatedly.

"But you _just said_ that at your engagement party that-"

"Wait, wait, I think there's been a mistake." Alice held her hands up to stop Mirana. "Just before I fell down the rabbit hole I attended what I thought was just a garden party at the estate of my father's best friend, and my mentor, Lord Ascot. When I got there I found out it was actually a surprise engagement party for his son Hamish and I, all arranged by Hamish's mother and mine. He made some grand display under the gazebo and asked me to marry him in front of at least a hundred people, I was so mortified that I panicked and fled to the garden and fell down here and well; you know what happened then."

"You found your muchness."

'Yes I did," Alice smiled. "And with that newfound muchness I arrived back at the party, turned Hamish down, told off his mother and set up a business venture with his father. I haven't seen Hamish since that party."

"Is there anyone else back in Aboveland waiting for you? A secret love that holds your heart?" Mirana relaxed and tried not to seem like she cared as deeply as she did about the answer. Her eyes glanced down to the locket she could see peeking out from Alice's shirt.

"No, there is no one for me there, there never has been." Alice was so busy avoiding eye contact with Mirana while she spoke she didn't notice the small sigh the other woman gave.

"Oh, well now I feel like a fool with how I reacted." Relief flooded through the Queen as her cheeks colored.

"I think it was right of you to worry," Alice responded. Mirana's heart rate skyrocketed, _could this mean?_

"You do?"

"Oh yes, any monarch would be right to worry about their champion abandoning their duties to run off with a spouse from time to time. But you have no need to fear, My queen; I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh. Yes, of course." Mirana smiled, almost sadly. "Do you never wish to marry Alice?"

Alice thought it over for a long moment, staring into the fire. She subconsciously reached up to touch the chain around her neck. "It's not that, no. I would marry, but it would have to be the right person. The person I love more than anything in the world and sh-they would need to love me as well."

"She?" Mirana heard Alice's almost slip and hope rose in her heart. "Does the Champion of Underland perhaps prefer the fairer sex?"

Alice turned bright red and began to splutter, sitting up ramrod straight. "What? Well-I mean that...you see-"

"It's quite common here." Mirana continued, trying to keep her voice light and airy. "In fact, Duke Sternshade was an orphan and his fathers adopted him when he was just a toddler. I believe they just celebrated their thirty-fifth anniversary this past summer. And I myself have never paid any mind to such things when it came to my affection."

"Really?" Alice lit up like a child on Christmas, filling Mirana's heart with a burning warmth.

"Oh Yes, No one would even bat an eye at it. However," Mirana leaned closer to Alice, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You said there is no one for you in _aboveland,_ which means perhaps there is someone who holds your heart here in Underland?"

Alice flushed from head to toe and cleared the throat, looking anywhere but the gloating monarch. "I don't have the faintest idea as to what Her Majesty might be referring."

"Oh come on," Mirana reached out and took Alice's hand in hers. "You simply must tell me, perhaps I can arrange something? A private tea? A picnic under the stars?"

"No Mirana, thank you; but no." Alice squeezed the hand in hers. "I don't believe she returns my feelings. And with the situation so tenuous right now I need to focus on your safety. I can't allow myself to be distracted by fantasy."

"Very well, Alice. I hope you know you can always confide in me." Mirana's heart ached at the thought of Alice with another but she hid it well and lifted Alice's hand to her lips and pressed a delicate kiss on the back. When she pulled away there was a slight dark smudge across Alice's skin. The champion's blush deepened.

"I know I can Mirana, and perhaps…" Alice paused and met her Queen's eyes. "Perhaps one day I'll tell you."

"I would like that." Mirana released Alice's hand and settled back on the couch. "In fact, there is something else I Would like to know; Earlier Tarrant said you had a question for me and you said later. It's later my dear, fire away."

"Oh it's nothing." Alice deflected.

"Nonsense, the anticipation has been killing me, if it's nothing then it should be simple to answer."

Alice let out a short laugh. "Very well. Earlier the other and I were talking about what I missed while I was away and we landed on the topic of your suitors. I asked if you had seemed to have a preference, but no one knew. I know my emotions got the best of me earlier and I didn't express the best opinion of them, but I find I still want to know. Have any of them caught your interest? Are there any of them you favor? Or who hold your favor?"

"No," Mirana's hands floated up nervously to hover about her shoulders. "While they have all-for the most part-been nothing but pleasant and kind, and some even quite beautiful; none who have sought my hand have ever caught my affections."

"Is there someone you desire who does not return your affections?" Alice leaned forward. Who would be such a fool as to not love Mirana?

The white Queen Cooley deflected. "Now look who's being the observant one?"

"Well?" Alice pressed, a lead ball forming in the pit of her stomach.

"It is not that she does not _return_ my feelings, I simply don't know the feelings of her heart at all."

" _She is a fool."_ Alice spoke with a steel resolve. " _Anyone_ would be honored to be loved by you, Mirana. And if this woman does not see that, then she is undeserving of your adoration."

 _But you are so very deserving of everything I could give you._ Mirana thought, her heart filled with longing for the other woman.

"If you insist, my champion." She said instead.

"I do." The steely certainty hadn't left Alice's voice as she spoke. Her eyes drilled into Mirana's. "Who is it? Are they a member of your court?"

Mirana balked for a moment. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours?" She offered up slyly. Alice gauffed softly in response, a slight pour on her features.

"That isn't fair." She crossed her arms and leaned back on the couch.

"Oh my dear, you'll find that turnabout is _exactly_ fair play." Mirana teased. Alice rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Secrets will remain secret for another night then. You win, Your Majesty." Alice let out a large yawn, stretching with some difficultly.

"You'll find I always do Alice." Mirana stood and offered a hand to the still seated woman. "Now tomorrow will be quite the day, we should each retire to ensure we're properly rested. Especially you, my dear."

"Thank you, My Queen." Alice accepted the hand and leaned heavily on Mirana as she rose from the couch.

As Alice stood Mirana reached out and Gently rested a hand on her waist to help steady the other woman. Her hand landing just shy of the injury as she started soberly at where she could feel the bandages under the shirt.

"Mirana" Alice called. "Are you alright?"

Mirana took a shuddering sigh, a tear sliding down her cheek. Alice tentatively reached out to wipe it away and Mirana leaned into the touch. "You saved my life today Alice. You saved my life and I never properly thanked you for it but for a passing comment earlier."

"You were a little busy saving me in return." Alice tried to lighten the mood but Mirana shook her head still staring at Alice's ribs.

"It seems I keep finding myself in your debt, as if Underland and I didn't already owe you anything your heart would desire."

"You owe me nothing Mirana, I would do it again in a heartbeat." Alice tried to get Mirana to meet her eyes when Mirana's head shot up, making eye contact. There was a fire behind The Queen's eyes, not quite anger but something Alice couldn't name.

"You almost _died,_ Alice."

" _And I would do it again."_ Alice pressed. "Regardless of the outcome, I would do it again a thousand times over if it meant keeping you safe."

"You cannot be so careless with your life, Alice!" Mirana protested, her voice climbing the slightest bit in volume as she pulled back and took several strides away in exasperation.

"I'm your Champion, Mirana!" Alice shot back as she followed the Queen, her voice rising equally. "It is my _duty_ to keep you safe whatever the cost, and I plan to do just that!"

Mirana spun around to face the other woman. Her eyes locked onto warm brown, she quietly asked: "Is it only out of duty that you act so? You cannot live your life to please others Alice, I've told you that before."

The air in the room suddenly grew heavy and thick. Alice clenched and unclenched her hands at her sides. Her voice was quiet and strained when she spoke again. "No, it is not only duty. "Duty" isn't even the most important reason, or the second."

"Then what is?" Mirana pressed insistently, slowly walking closer. "What would make you so careless with your life?"

"I…" Alice swallowed down the words bubbling at her lips and changed tactics. "Mirana you mean so much to me, I would never forgive myself if you came to harm under my care."

"And you mean so much to me, Alice! So much that I cannot bear the thought of you dying over your own chivalry." Mirana took a ragged breath and closed her eyes for a moment, steeling her nerves. When she opened them again one hand reached up to caress Alice's face. "Alice, My dear brave Alice; I am so affected by your safety because-"

_Rap rap rap rap rap_

A frantic knocking came from Mirana's room, Both women froze. After a beat, the knocking came again on the double doors that led from the Queen's room to the palace halls, only faster this time. Alice took Mirana's hand from her cheek and held it in her own as she pulled Mirana to the doorway between the common room and Queen's room. Alice released her hand and gestures for Mirana to remain there.

The knocking came a third time, louder and more insistent, almost pounding on the door now. Alice picked up a large candlestick off a table as she advanced toward the door. Once she was in front of it she gripped the heavy candlestick with both hands and called out in a steely voice:

"Who is it?!"

"A-Alice!" Came McTwisps voice from the other side of the door. "I must speak with the Queen and yourself immediately!"

Alice carefully opened the door a crack and glanced out, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw the Chamberlain on the other side with a detachment of several palace guards. She opened the door completely and four guards swept into the room with their weapons drawn, Nivens hopping behind them, another four remained outside. Two guards wearing bishops helms moved directly to the Queen and guided her to sit in the chair at her desk, the other two in the room wearing Knight helms meticulously swept the Queen's bedroom for any threat before they moved into the common room. Alice saw two of the Rook helmeted guards outside march down the hall, likely to her bedroom doors; while the final two Rooks swung the doors to the Queen's room shut, remaining out in the hall.

"Alice rushed over to Mirana, candlestick still in hand. "McTwisp what's happening?"

"We've had a breakthrough in the investigation of the a-attempted assassination this morning." He turned to Mirana as the Knight helmeted guards rejoined them after also searching Alice's room. One of them stood at the door to the common room, the other at the balcony doors. "We found that the assassins had been staying in a room above a pub in one of the local villages. T-they didn't have many belongings or anything there that could tell us who they were, but we did find a messenger h-ha-hawk in a cage."

"We're they able to tell you anything?" Mirana asked hopefully.

McTwisp shook his head sadly. "The poor thing is unable to speak, it appears they've been cursed and lost the ability to communicate or understand anything at all, other than a de-delivery direction. We have several scholars looking into it and we're already sent for a curse-breaker from Foxburry Tower, but they won't be here for at least another three days if the road is easy. We _did_ however find remains of what appeared to be several correspondences. The assassins used their fireplace to burn most of them so we are unable to discern a majority of what was written, but we did find two useful pieces of information."

McTwisp produced two charred pieces of parchment and handed them to Mirana as he spoke. "The first is that there is a spy in Marmoreal."

"No!" Mirana gasped, eyes wide; not yet looking at the delicate parchment in her hands. Alice's grip on her candlestick tightened, she had forgotten she still held it and set it down on the desk. She placed her hands comfortingly on Mirana's shoulder as she looked down at the papers in Mirana's hands, The Champion's eyes widening at what was written there.

"We haven't been able to identify who," McTwisp continued. "But there is someone within the palace-or who has access to it-that worked with the assassins to gain access to the castle. That's how they were able to sneak into Your Majesty's Court unnoticed."

"And the second piece of information?" Alice asked as she stared down at the answer, written on the pages in Mirana's hands. At that moment the Queen looked at them as well and let out a sharp gasp, a hand reaching up to rest against dark lips.

"The c-cor-correspondences…" McTwisp reached down and began to fidget with the chain and charm of his new pocket watch. He took a steadying breath. "They bear the signature and seal of The Red Queen."

"Oh, Racie." Mirana sighed sadly. "Oh no." Alice squeezed her shoulder gently, her mind running a mile a minute as McTwisp continued.

"It appears that your sister is back, your Majesty. And she w-wants you dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah sorry about the wait, but what did you guys think? leave a comment and let me know!


End file.
